Doctor Who: The Remnant Files
by STGScripts
Summary: The Doctor finds another planet colonized by humans, she finds out it's inhabitants, have had bad thing happen to them in the past, so it's up to her, and her new companions from the planet, to set things straight and save their world...
1. The Professor

Episode 1: The Professor

Narrator (Rosie): The first day of being a normal girl after the business shutdown…. Was kinda hard….

(The camera pans to a girl in glasses)

Narrator (Rosie): People see me as a hero with no job…. Which would sound ok, but given the fact that nearly half of the school had wanted me and my friends arrested, them saying that now is extremely awkward and annoying…

(The camera cuts to some girls whispering and looking at Rosie)

(Rosie groans)

Narrator (Rosie): but all that changed when I met "her"...

History class, 11:49 am.

(Rosie is sitting with her friends in the lecture hall)

Yale: Hey, what do suppose that is?

(Yale points to the blue police box near the desk)

Walter: I don't know, probably a decoration for the class…

Bridget: Doubt it, way too colorful for a boring class such as this…

Yale: I thought you liked history class.

Bridget: Ghost history, not natural history.

Rose: Hey, natural history is just as accurate as ghost history.

(The left door of the police box opens)

???: OI, will you all hush for a moment…?!

(The door shuts)

(The four look at each other confused)

Walter: Ok…. An interactive decoration….

(The three look at Walter with a raised brow)

Walter: What?

(The rest of the students enter the class and take their seats)

(Both doors open and a woman emerges from the box)

???: Hello class, I'm your substitute history professor…

(The whole class looks at each other)

Doctor: But you can call me "The Doctor"...

(Doctor who intro)

Episode 1: The Professor

Doctor: Now I know this might sound a little boring, I would like you to know the history of the universe!

Yale: Aren't we supposed to be learning about the history between the events of the Vital Festival Sabotage and The Mystral Academy disaster?

Doctor: I was going to talk about that but the pages on that lecture were too long and boring for me to read it all, so I'm giving you a lesson on the history of the universe!

Rose: Excuse me, but when you said "Doctor"... Doctor, who... exactly?

Doctor: Just the Doctor, or Doctor if you like…

Rose: o...k…

Doctor: So, The universe is full of lots of fun and exciting points of history!

(The Doctor pulls up a 3D holographic image of a galaxy)

Doctor: The muntar Galaxy, Home to the largest gathering of planets in the universe, this galaxy has a history of having solar radiation storms, meteor strikes, and indirect laser shots.

Bridget: What does this have to do with history?

Doctor: I'm getting there, hold on, now, This planet here is called Dortra, Home to a species called the nadriflies, humanoid insect people who live peacefully and have done a lot of work to keep global peace on their planet. The most recent treaty, is the treaty of gondeburl, an agreement that has been in effect for centuries.

(The school bell rings)

Doctor: Damn, thought I had more time… Class dismissed…

(All the students pack up their belongings)

Doctor: Except you, red hair, glasses, sorry, names aren't my strong suit….

(Rose stops and looks at the Doctor)

Rose: Is there something wrong?

Ricky: oooooooo, someone's getting detention…

Yale: And someone's about to get a foot up his ass if he keeps talking to my cousin like that…

Doctor: No, I just want to talk…. Never had company in a while, so I'm a little socially awkward…

Walter: Well you did just talk a lot of nonsensical jibber jabber….

Bridget: What…?

Walter: Nothing…. My point is, we got that impact when you gave us the lesson.

Yale: True…

Doctor: Just go back to your dorms!

(The class empties out of the room, except for Rose)

Rose: What is it?

Doctor: What's your name?

Rose: Rose Redhood…

Doctor: Nope nope nope, your real name…. What is it?

Rose: That is my real name…

Doctor: No it's not, I looked at the attendance sheet, no Redhood on here…. So what is your real name?

Rose: Why is this important to you?

Doctor: Because I like to get to know you better and see what you're really like…

(Rose breathes in and out)

Doctor: You alright, Roxxanne Summer Rose?

(Rose gasps)

Rose: How the hell.?!?!

Doctor: Is it alright if I call you Roxxy?

Rose: what the hell are you????

Doctor: Sorry, am I scaring you? Didn't intend it…

(Rose breathes in and out)

Roxxy: Ok, yes, It's Roxxanne, but I don't like calling myself that because of….

Doctor: Because of what?

Roxxy: Nothing, just nothing…

(Roxxy looks at the floor, an empty tear falls from her face)

Doctor: Sorry, didn't mean to trigger an emotional memory…. Happens a lot when you're me…

Roxxy: It's alright…. So, you know me, but I still don't know you… Doctor who?

Doctor: Ooo, bad question…

Roxxy: Why?

Doctor: Reasons…

Roxxy: Ok…. What's that box?

(Roxxy looks over at the blue police box)

Doctor: Can't you read?! It's a police box…

Roxxy: Yeah, but you came out of this thing without looking a little claustrophobic…. So what is it really?

Doctor: It's just a police box…

Roxxy: I'll be the judge of that…

(Roxxy goes to open the doors but it's locked)

Roxxy: What the…. Why is it locked, do you have a key or something?

Doctor: Sorry, lost it a while ago…

Roxxy: When?

Doctor: I just said, it was a while ago…

(Roxxy looked at the Doctor with a raised brow)

Roxxy: O….k…. Well, I should probably go back to my house for a bit, still need to pack up some stuff before I fully move back into my dorm…

Doctor: You have a house?

Roxxy: Well, more like a base, but it was home for a while, it's on mortgage now, so I can't really live there anymore.

Doctor: Ah, I see, well, off you pop…

Roxxy: see you….

(Roxxy leaves the room)

Cardivance firehouse, 6:27 pm.

(Roxxy finishes packing up the boxes into the rundown Ecto 1)

Roxxy: Gonna miss this…

(Roxxy gets into Ecto 1 and drives off to docking station)

Beacon Academy, 8:26 pm.

(The three help Roxxy with her boxes of stuff)

Walter: Is it too much to ask why you need all this?

Roxxy: For momentos , you know, to remind me of the good old days…

Bridget: when we didn't have to worry about homework, school, and detention?

Yale: Don't forget a schedule, professors nagging us, the lunch lady's mystery meat…

Walter: God forbid the Poor soul who asks what it is!

(The four start laughing)

Roxxy: Thanks for helping me with this…

Walter: Hey, I gotta ask, What were you and the "Doctor" talking about?

Roxxy: Just normal things, and Yale, before you ask, I tried to figure out what that police box was, but I couldn't get in…

Bridget: Did she stop you?

Roxxy: It was locked, like she put a locking mechanism into the doors or something…

Yale: How do you put a locking mechanism on a wood door?

Bridget: More to the point, why put it on a police box?

Walter: can we not talk about the box anymore?

Bridget: … Sorry, got a little carried away.

Roxxy: Well, I need to go back to the firehouse tomorrow and lock the sub basement door… Professor Goodwitch convinced the power company to keep the electricity on until we find a way to put the ghosts back to where they should be…

Bridget: alright…

Cardivance firehouse, The next day, 8:23 am.

(Ecto 1 pulls up to the firehouse)

Roxxy: alright then, time to lock the sub basement…

(Roxxy unlocks the door and opens it)

(She sees the blue police box where the Ecto used to be)

Roxxy: What the Hell?!?

(The Doctor emerges from the box)

Doctor: Oh, hello, sorry, saw something unusual about this place, said " What the hell eh?"

Roxxy: How did you get in, and how is that box in my base?!

Doctor: So this is your base? Personally I don't like it, too much crampness.

Roxxy: Why are you here?!

Doctor: Just said, Saw something unusual about this place.

Roxxy: Yeah, It's my base, I was a Ghostbuster…

Doctor: Really?! Wow, never met a proper Ghostbuster before!

Roxxy: Former Ghostbuster, I was both leader and head researcher of this…

Doctor: Well, didn't know my new friend was a former Ghostbuster.

Roxxy: Wait what?

Doctor: Nevermind about that, look, I came here because of something around your base, mainly from the exterior of the building…

Roxxy: What, what are you talking about?

(There's a knock on the door)

Roxxy: I'll get it…

(Roxxy goes to the door and opens it, she's greeted by a hand thrusted to her throat and is grabbed)

Roxxy: (choking) HELP…. ME!!!!

Doctor: Oh no you DON'T!!!

(The Doctor Rushes over and frees Roxxy from the grip of the hand)

(The Doctor drags Roxxy towards the blue police box)

Doctor: RUN TO THE BOX!!!

Roxxy: WHY? WE WON'T FIT!!!

Doctor: Trust me, It's a lot more roomy than you think!

(The Doctor unlocks the doors of the Police box and throws Roxxy in there)

(The Doctor gets in and shuts the doors)

Doctor: Don't worry, you're quite safe in here.

(Roxxy gets up off of the floor, she looks surprisingly at the console within the interior of the box)

Roxxy: What……. In the hell…. Where am I?

Doctor: You're inside my spaceship, well, I say it's a spaceship, more of a Space-Time…. Ship…. It's called The TARDIS….

Roxxy: The TARDIS?

Doctor: T A R D I S, Time And Relative Dimension In Space…

Roxxy: How in the world is it bigger…?

Doctor: On the inside? Get that a lot, it's because of my races ability to engineer dimensions.

Roxxy: You say that like you're….

(The Doctor smiles a bit)

Roxxy: Get out…. No…

Doctor: Yeah…

Roxxy: Shut up… no… no… no no no no no…

Doctor: Yeah…

Roxxy: But how?!

Doctor: I'll explain everything later, right now we have to worry about the Nestene Consciousness…

Roxxy: The WHAT?!

Doctor: A living creature that can animate anything made of plastic…

Roxxy: So Aliens are invading my world and nobody is noticing this!?

Doctor: They were here already, they just now decided to pop up.

Roxxy: So if they were already here, why didn't they attack earlier?

Doctor: You know out of all my friends and companions, you are the first to ever ask a question not about my TARDIS, while IN my TARDIS.

Roxxy: Because my friends and family are in danger, also, I'm a scientist, I'm used to the impossible….

Doctor: Right then, ready to save the planet from the autons?

Roxxy: ... Was that what attacked me?

Doctor: I'm Taking that as a yes…. Hold on!

(The Doctor flips switches and turns the handles on the console)

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the firehouse)

The Pier, Vale, 9:25 pm.

Yale: So, these things just moved?

Dock supervisor: How else am I supposed to explain this to my boss?!

Walter: Sir, you realize we're no longer contracted to the city, right?

D.S: Do you think I care right now? Just get rid of…

(The 4 hear the TARDIS materialize)

Bridget: What the hell is that noise?

Walter: PKE, NOW!

Yale: No need, look!

(Yale points the other two heads towards the Police box)

Bridget: Isn't that the weird decoration from the Doctor's lecture?

(Roxxy opens the door and steps out of the box)

Roxxy: Wow, we…. We moved, how did we do that?

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS, she closes the door)

Doctor: Dematerialized, then rematerialized.

Bridget: Doctor?

Doctor: Oh, hello, do you work here?

Yale: How did you get here?

Walter: And what do you mean you "dematerialized and then rematerialized"?

Doctor: it's how we got here, we tracked a signal to the most concentrated area in the city!

Bridget: Rosie!

(Bridget runs up and hugs Roxxy)

Doctor: Rosie? I thought it was Roxxy...

Yale: What?

Roxxy: Nevermind that, Doctor, where is this "Nestene consciousness"?

Bridget: The what consciousness?

(The 5 hear the boxes rumbling)

Doctor: Oh dear…

Walter: What's going on, are the mannequins possessed?!

Doctor: Yes they are, but not by ghosts!

Bridget: What?!

Roxxy: They're not mannequins anymore, they're Autons!

Yale: Do you stop speaking english when you're with her?!

(The mannequins break open the boxes)

Walter: Brig! Switch on the packs!!!

(Bridget activates her pack)

Doctor: You've got actual Proton Packs! So are these ya mates, Roxxy?

Roxxy: friends? yeah, former Ghostbusters? Definitely!

(Yale activates his pack)

Walter: Aim the barrels at them!

Roxxy: They aren't ghosts!

Walter: Well what do you suppose we do, other than shoot them with the streams?!

Doctor: Not yet…. I have to give 'em a chance….

(The Doctor turns to the Autons)

Doctor: I know you can hear me, so hear this, whatever you have planned, forget about it, this planet is under my protection now, so if you even have the slightest chunk of intelligence, then you'll do what I say….

(The mannequins stop in front of the Doctor)

Bridget: They've stopped…. How the?!

Roxxy: Ok, now this is impossibly awesome…

Doctor: Get off this planet, and run… fast and far…. I am the Doctor, the one person who's stopped civilizations by the mention of my name, destroyed entire fleets without weapons, and saved worlds with just a TARDIS and a Sonic screwdriver…

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic screwdriver)

Doctor: Now, do what I say, or my mates and I will stop you!

(The Autons put up their arms)

Yale: Are they…. Surrendering?

(The hands of the Autons reveal a gun)

Bridget: Taking that as a no!!!!

(The five duck and dive for cover)

(The Autons start shooting at them)

Yale: Mannequins with guns, never would have occurred to me that would be how I die!!!

Doctor: You are not going to die…. Not while I'm here!!!

Bridget: But what do we do?!

Walter: Yeah, we're outnumbered!!!!

(Roxxy looks at the three proton grenades on Bridget's belt)

Roxxy: I have an idea, Brig, give me one of your proton grenades!

Bridget: Why?!

Roxxy: Doctor, quick science lesson, if a protonic discharge had it's polarity reversed so that it could disrupt and distort signals, how much power would need to outputted for it to disrupt radio signals?

(The Doctor looks at Roxxy with a shocked face)

Doctor: 7.43 herts a second….

Roxxy: Brig, how many herts a second are in a fragmentation of a proton?!

Bridget: 7.43 a se…. Oh my God!!!

(Bridget hands over the proton grenade to the Doctor)

(The Doctor uses her Sonic screwdriver and reverses the polarity of the grenade)

Roxxy: NOT TODAY SATAN!!!!

(Roxxy grabs the grenade, activates it, and tosses it towards the Autons)

(The grenade lets out a large pulse of protonic energy)

(Walter and Yale slowly get up from the ground)

Walter: What happened, they've just….. stopped…

Roxxy: And that… is how you create a radio PMP…

Bridget: Of course, if they were controlled by radio waves, then a proto magnetic discharge would distort the frequency, in turn, disabling the robot…

Doctor: Autons, not robots….

Bridget: Same diff…

Yale: So is that it then, is the Nestene Consciousness dead?

Doctor: No…. Those were just the drones…. The boss, is underneath the surface….

Roxxy: …. In the sewers?

Doctor: Most likely, lots of toxins and dioxins to absorb…

Bridget: There's a manhole cover just near the building… we can get to whatever you're talking about from there Doctor…

(Brig leads the four towards the manhole)

(The five go down into the sewers)

Walter: God it stink right now….

Yale: It's a sewer Wally…. It's supposed to stink…

Walter: Like burnt plastic?

(The Doctor looks at Walter)

Doctor: What did you say?

Walter: It stinks?

Doctor: No, the second one….

Walter: Like burnt plastic?

Doctor: …. Of course, even though it's an alien species, it has a distinct smell…. Burnt plastic might be where the main body of the consciousness!

(The Doctor uses the scanner function of her Sonic)

Doctor: This way!

(The Doctor runs straight through the tunnel)

Roxxy: I missed this…!

(Roxxy smiles as she runs towards the Doctor)

(The rest follow suit)

Vale Sewers

(The Doctor stops at a strange room in the sewers)

Roxxy: Doctor, is everything alright?

Doctor: So this is where you've been hiding? Dodgy place…. Even for you…

(The five hear screeching from below)

Bridget: Dear god what the hell is noise?!

Doctor: It's not a noise, it's screaming in fear…

Walter: Why?

Doctor: Because it knows I'm here…

(The Doctor walks up towards the railing)

Doctor: OI…. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!

(The screeching starts again)

Doctor: Don't you start with me, I know what you've done…. And I'm here to stop you!

(The screeching vibrates pitch)

Doctor: I'm giving you one last chance, get off this planet, or I'll burn you dead….

(The screeching pitch escalates)

Doctor: Don't you threaten me!!!... You know who I am…. You know what I've done to save lives…. Don't you ever threaten me when lives are on the line…

(The screeching increases)

(Roxxy runs over to the railing with a proton grenade)

Doctor: Roxxy, what are you doing?!

Roxxy: If you won't listen to her then listen to me!

(The screeching subsides)

Roxxy: Now that we can understand each other, then understand this…. I am Roxxanne Summer Rose, former Ghostbuster and resident genius…. I am extremely intelligent and extremely protective of my friends and family so you will do what the Doctor says, or I'll be the one who destroys you!

(The screeching starts again, this time it fluctuates between high pitched and low pitched)

Doctor: Wow…. I've never seen that done before…

(The Nestene Consciousness retreats from the sewers and out of sight of the five)

Beacon Academy, an hour later…

(The TARDIS materializes in front of the school)

(Walter, Yale, Brig and Roxxy walk out of the TARDIS)

Walter: Ok, we've moved…. How is that possible?!

Yale: Dude, we were inside of a box that's bigger on the inside than the outside… how the hell is that possible?!

Bridget: Will you both shut up?! The police are gonna arrest us for unauthorized ghost investigations!

Doctor: Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I showed them this, then left off…

(The Doctor pulls out the psychic paper)

Roxxy: So what is that, like fake ID?

Doctor: More than that, this thing has gotten me out of more scrapes than my Sonic screwdriver ever did…

Walter: So is this how your life is Doctor? Alien invasions, saving worlds, traveling in your little box?

Doctor: Yeah…. Pretty much….

Roxxy: …. Then I wanna do that….

Doctor: Pardon?

Roxxy: Doctor, you've seen me in the classroom, people make fun of me because I'm not a hero anymore…. They make fun of all of us, because we went back to being nobodies…

Doctor: So…. You want to travel?

Roxxy: Yeah!

Bridget: Rosie… we still have school, we can't skip school just to travel in space!

Doctor: Did I mention this is also a time machine?

(The other three look at the Doctor with wide eyes)

Yale: Get out…

Doctor: You fancy a trip then?

Roxxy: Yes…

Walter: ... Well, you did say time machine…

(Walter walks towards Roxxy)

Yale: …. Well, I guess that makes three people who want to go with the Doctor…

(Yale walks towards the TARDIS)

Bridget: …. Is it safe… traveling with you?

Doctor: Not entirely…. But where's the fun in that?

(Bridget smiles)

Bridget: So long as you get us back here in one piece…

(Bridget walks towards the TARDIS)

Doctor: So…. Adventure awaits…

(The five enter the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerialize)

Authors note: yes this is technically a sequel to GOR(Ghostbusters of Remnant)

But is mostly disconnected from that story, the only impact is on future stories! Thanks for reading this and I would like some feedback soon...


	2. Within the Shadows

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 2: Within the Shadows

TARDIS Interior

Roxxy: So we have a Time-Space ship, where would we like to go guys?

Walter: I don't know…. There's a lot of options…

Bridget: Not for me, I wanna see an actual spaceship…

Doctor: OI, don't diss my TARDIS! She's sensitive!

Yale: You have a Time-Space machine with feelings, that's something you don't see or hear everyday…

Doctor: It's not always like that… (to the console) just ignore the mean little humans…

Bridget: Excuse me, I am a faunus…

Doctor: A what?

Roxxy: A faunus, part human part animal…. There's a lot on our planet…. I'm part faunus….

Doctor: No you're not…. You can't be…

Roxxy: Part bullet ant…. I can lift things 100 times my weight…. Can also punch things nearly 30 feet with an average jab…

Walter: It's true…. She did…

(Yale clears his throat)

Walter: Right…. Sorry…

Yale: Don't faunus have night vision?

Doctor: Goggles?

Bridget: No, our eyes let us see in the dark without any tech…

Doctor: That is fascinating…. No wonder why you can see everything!

Bridget: not everything…. I can't see through walls.

(The console starts beeping)

Yale: Doctor, what's up with the console?

Doctor: Don't know, but it probably isn't good…

(The Doctor goes to the projection monitor)

Doctor: That's interesting…. Haven't done this in a while…

(The Doctor moves around the console)

Roxxy: Done what?

Doctor: Answered a distress call…

(The Doctor pulls levers and flips switches)

(She pulls the space time throttle)

Vermilion space station, 4879

(The TARDIS materializes in a cargo hold)

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS)

(The four follow)

Roxxy: Doctor, where are we?

Doctor: A spaceship…. To be more precise, 49th century space station…. Vermilion…

Bridget: Oh my God, it's a real spaceship!

Doctor: A space station, even better…

Yale: Quite roomy for a cargo bay…

Walter: How can you tell?

Yale: Cause… it says it on the wall, see, "Cargo bay"...

Doctor: Very observant Yale Goka…

Roxxy: He has ADHD, so he looks around the place a lot…

Doctor: Well fam… let's see where that distress call came from…

Bridget: Fam?

Doctor: Just come on…. Let's get our shift on...

(The Doctor and the teens walk through the corridors towards the bridge)

(The five get to the bridge, where they're greeted by a few guns pointed towards them)

Doctor: Hello…. Sorry, is this a bad time?

(The other four put their hands up)

(The Doctor looks behind her)

Doctor: Why are you four raising your hands?

Bridget: Are you crazy?! They have guns pointed at us!

?: Who are you five?! Where did you come from?!

(The Doctor pulls out her Psychic paper and shows it to the crew)

Doctor: Ship inspections, we came because of a distress call….

?2: Does that mean we'll be extracted?

Roxxy: Extracted? Why?

?3: They hide in the shadows, waiting for us!

Walter: What?

Bridget: What do you mean? Who's after you?

(Small pause)

Doctor: Vashta Nerada…

Yale: What?!

Doctor: Creatures that live in the dark, and have a favorable taste for flesh…

Roxxy: Well, that's motivation for not turning off the lights…

Doctor: The Vashta Nerada on your planet are more tame, feeding off the roadkill you bury in the ground.

Bridget: That makes me feel a lot better… I said sarcastically…

Roxxy: Doctor, If these creatures live in the shadows, why haven't they gotten us already?

Doctor: They need that sweet spot of darkness in order to feed off the flesh.

Walter: So just avoid the dark, that's useful!

Doctor: Do you have a main generator?

?: You noticed?

Doctor: Yeah, I noticed you were running on emergency backup power, and you don't have much left…

Bridget: Oh that's comforting!

Roxxy: Can you tell us where it is?

?3: Why should we trust you?

Doctor: We are the only ones who can save you from the Vashta… so you don't have much of a choice…

?: It's on this level, but it's blocked off by the shadows…

Doctor: Don't worry… I have a light controller…

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic screwdriver)

Doctor: Roxxy, Walter, with me, you two, stay with the crew until we get back…

Yale: Ok… so long as we aren't stranded here… you remember…

Doctor: yes I know! Just stay here till we get back!

Bridget: Ok…

(The three walk towards the generator room)

Random corridor

Roxxy: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes?

Roxxy: You said we're in the 49th century, so we're in the far future?

Doctor: Long way from home isn't it?

Walter: That means we've been dead for nearly 16 centuries…

Doctor: That's time travel for you… you either find a finite past or an infinite many futures…

Roxxy: So is this a part of our future?

Doctor: Not really… more of the future of earth from th 42nd century… you two are from the 33rd…

Walter: Earth… but that's….

Doctor: You two are from Remnant… also known as Earth 2.0…

Roxxy: Wow… that's awesome.

(The lights turn off one by one behind them)

Walter: Doctor? Why are the lights going out?

(The Doctor turns her head around)

Doctor: No time for that, RUN!

(The three run towards the generator room)

(The three get to the room, the Doctor turns on the lights and shuts the door behind them)

Doctor: That was close…

Roxxy: A little too close…

Walter: Um guys?

(Walter points both of the girls heads towards the two spacemen suits coming around the corner)

Doctor: Oh, hello, we didn't noticed there were more crew…

(The skeleton heads of the spacemen in the suits hit the helmets)

Roxxy: Doctor… they're skeletons!

Doctor: No they're not… they're Vashtas animating the bodies, Run up the ladder!

(Walter and the Doctor run up the ladder, Roxxy is a little too slow and Runs away from the ladder)

Walter: ROSE!

Doctor: Again with the name, It's Roxxy!

Roxxy: Wally, Doctor! You find a way to stop the Vashtas, I'll distract them!

(Roxxy runs from the spacemen)

Walter: Doctor what do we do? We can't just leave her there!

Doctor: Look!

(The Doctor points to a neutral area in the room)

Doctor: I we can brighten up the area over there, we might be able to draw out the Vashtas and kill the animated spacemen…

Walter: How do you suppose we do that?

Doctor: With this!

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic screwdriver)

Walter: Right… the Sonic…

Doctor: Roxxy! Run to the neutral corner, I can stop them from there!

Roxxy: OK!

(Roxxy runs towards the corner)

Roxxy: Ok, what now?!

(The Vashtas walk over to where Roxxy is)

Roxxy: Doctor?

(The Vashtas get closer)

Roxxy: Doctor?!

(They get closer)

Roxxy: DOCTOR!

Doctor: NOW!

(The Doctor activates the lights with her screwdriver)

(The spacemen collapse)

(The Doctor and Walter run up to Roxxy)

Roxxy: Cut it closer why don't ya!

(Roxxy smacks the Doctors arm)

Doctor: ow, Oi, I just saved your life!

Roxxy: At the last second!

Walter: Hey, will you both stop it? We have a generator to power up…

(The Doctor and Roxxy look at Walter)

Doctor: Right… sorry…

(The Doctor walks up to the generator)

Doctor: Ok… right, time to fix this thing, and get rid of the Vashta Nerada….

Roxxy: How? I doubt a generator can get rid of the Vashta…

Doctor: I know, but one thing at a time…

(The Doctor jump-starts the generator with the screwdriver)

Doctor: He-hey, results!

Roxxy: Now, let's go get Brig and Yale…

Doctor: one question, why do you call Bridget Brig?

Roxxy: When we were little, we both lost our dads… and they called us our little nicknames, Rosie Redhood and Brig Violet….

Doctor: So that's why you cried in the lecture hall…

Roxxy: I lost mine through a lab incident…

Doctor: Ironic, you're a scientist who lost her father to science…

Roxxy: Yeah, I guess…. Brig lost her dad from a rally incident… you see, the faunus are still under the boot of racism… they fight everyday to close the gap between humans and faunus…

Walter: My mom made a huge step by removing 50% of the faunus work force from the mines and moved them into more governmental, militaristic, even company work… Brig's mom is head of the white fang, a peace group who thrives off of keeping peace between humans and faunus…

Doctor: For God sake, just when I think that humans were more evolved, they surprise me with how stupid they are!

Walter: Hey!

Doctor: not you, everyone else…. I get that my people weren't much better than all the other species, but at least we accepted others for what they were, regardless of what color or gender they were, and religion they had!

Roxxy: Speaking of which…. You're an alien, right?…. What species are you?

(The Doctor looks at Roxxy)

Roxxy: I mean you look human…

Doctor: I'll tell you when we get back into the TARDIS…

Vermilion space station, bridge

(The Doctor and the others enter the bridge)

Doctor: Right, power's back on, but the Vashtas are still here…

?2: You mean those creatures are still here?!

Roxxy: But we might be able to beat them if we find out what drew then here in the first place…

Walter: The Vashta are attracted to sources of immense power…. Do you three have any idea what that could be?

(Long silent pause)

Yale: Well c'mon, there has to be something in this tin building to attract the Vashta Nerada!

?3: The Protonic Warp Drive, in case of emergencies, it's used to jettison us to the next galaxy!

Bridget: Sorry, but we never go your names…

Dillon: Dillon Farmill, I'm the captain…

Finnie: Finnie Altro, I'm the general pilot…

Vix: I'm Vix, the engineer…

Roxxy: Hang on, did you say "Protonic"?

Vix: Yes?

Roxxy: Doctor…

Doctor: Yes?

Roxxy: Hand me the Sonic…

Doctor: why?

Roxxy: I know protonic generator systems, if I can reverse the polarity of the engines, the feedback would theoretically pull the Vashtas back into whatever dimension they emerged from!

Doctor: Making so that it would look like they were never here in the first place!

Roxxy: Exactly!

(The Doctor hands Roxxy the Sonic screwdriver)

Doctor: Don't lose it, it's very hard to replace…

Roxxy: I'll try not to… so, point and click?

Doctor: Telepathic controls, you think, then click!

Roxxy: Ok, thanks… C'mon Vix!

(Roxxy and Vix run through the corridors)

Doctor: Right…. Back to the TARDIS…

Bridget: Wait, we're leaving?!

Walter: Without Rose?!

Doctor: Not exactly… you'll see in a minute…

Yale: Doctor, She's my cousin, why aren't you stopping her?!

Doctor: Normally, when people say they have a plan, they have a plan, with me, I make it up as I go, and hope for the best!

(The Doctor runs back to the cargo bay)

(The rest follow)

Protonic Warp Engine room

(Roxxy and Vix get to the main engine)

(The Vashta Nerada animated spacemen slowly follow them)

Vix: They're comin!

Roxxy: Hang on, So, you remember when the Doctor said that doing this would be like the Vashtas were never here?

Vix: Yeah?

Roxxy: Well, that's because reversing the polarity of a Protonic Warp engine this size would create a blackhole!

Vix: WHAT?!

Roxxy: Now shut up a minute!

(The Vashtas get closer)

(Roxxy and Vix run up towards the power converter)

Roxxy: Give me a minute, after that, pray we don't die!

Vix: And what if we die?!

Roxxy: We'll be dead you idiot! why would you need to worry when you're dead?

(The Vashtas get closer)

(Roxxy activates the Sonic screwdriver)

(She points it towards the panel)

(The panel opens up)

(Vix sees the Vashtas getting closer)

Vix: They're comin!

(Roxxy points the screwdriver at the wires and reverses the polarity)

Roxxy: GOT IT!

(Roxxy looks behind her)

Roxxy: Oh…. Well, not how I pictured me dying, but better than what I did picture…

Vix: That's it, we're done for!

(Roxxy and Vix hear the TARDIS materialize)

Roxxy: On the contrary, we're saved by the one woman who will always save humanity!

(The TARDIS materializes around the two)

Doctor: Hang on Fam!

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the space station)

(The space station implodes, causing a blackhole)

Dilison, human colony planet

(The TARDIS materializes in front of the space fleet command building)

(The three crew members exit the TARDIS)

Dillon: You know, this is gonna be hard to explain to our superiors…

Doctor: Just tell them The Doctor saved you… along with her new fam…

Bridget: Can you please not call us that?

Roxxy: Hey, I like it…

Yale: I don't mind…

Walter: Me neither…

(Bridget groans)

Doctor: Just take care of each other you three, make each other feel special, and loved…

Vix: Thank you, Doctor….

Doctor: Anytime…

(The Doctor sticks her head back into the box)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: So…. Where to next?

Walter: You know, this may be a Spaceship, but I think I'd like to see another time…

Doctor: When….?

Walter: Far back… very far back…

Doctor: Right then…. Time to get our shift on….

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)


	3. Legion of the Cybermen

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 3: Legion of the Cybermen

(The TARDIS materializes in an Alley of bright City)

(The Doctor takes a look outside)

Doctor: Hm…

(The Doctor walks up to the four)

Yale: Where are we now?

Doctor: Las Vegas I think, 1928 if the construction is any indication…

Roxxy: Hang on, are you saying we're on Earth in 1928?

Bridget: Hang on, we're in the past, shouldn't we look like we're from this time?

Doctor: Don't worry, there's a wardrobe on the third floor corridor, fifth door to the left…

Walter: Vegas in the 20's, what could possibly go wrong? I say sarcastically…

Doctor: Why do you all say that?

Walter: If the rules of time are as followed in the movies, then interfering with past events will have a giant effect on the future!

Doctor: well…. You got that right…

(The four walk towards the corridors)

Doctor: So why did you bring us here?

(She pulls up the projection monitor)

(The monitor shows warning texts)

Doctor: Oh that can't be good….

20 minutes later

(Roxxy and Walter walk out of the TARDIS in 20's attire)

Roxxy: So, we're in Las Vegas, In the 1920's, in 20's attire?

Walter: Yep…

Roxxy: On Earth 1…. While having little knowledge of these events…?

Walter: Yeah….

Roxxy: Well, this is something not many people get to do….

Walter: Not really….

Roxxy: Well, best be careful, wouldn't want to disturb the Time Space continuum…

Walter: Yes…

Roxxy: You're obviously not getting the hints aren't you?

Walter: Yep…. Wait what?

Roxxy: Nevermind…. Let's go…

(Yale and Bridget exit the TARDIS in 20's clothing)

(The Doctor follows in the same clothes she had on)

Bridget: So we can't wear our clothes from our time, but you wearing that is perfectly fine?

Doctor: Oi, Mind you I can just leave ya here….

Roxxy: Not likely, not very much professor like qualities…

Doctor: Oh….. you… gahhh!

(The Doctor storms off to the casino)

Walter: You took her Psychic paper, didn't you?

Roxxy: The only way we'll get in without using the TARDIS….

(The four walk towards the entrance)

Guard: Identification please….

(Roxxy shows the psychic paper to the guard)

Guard: You may proceed…

(The four walk into the building, Yale has a conserned look on his face)

Bridget: Yale, you alright?

Yale: Something tells me something isn't right about this place…

Roxxy: Well, we better find the Doctor, before she gets into trouble…

(The four split up)

The slot machines

(Roxxy walks up towards the Doctor)

Roxxy: Found you…

Doctor: And I noticed ya took my Psychic paper…(snatches it back) This isn't fake ID you know…

Roxxy: Well, we needed to find you before you got yourself into trouble, because no matter where you are, trouble always finds you, even on holiday…

Doctor: Well it's not my fault humans are stupid…

Roxxy: Speaking of which, you told me that you'd say who you are, and you still avoid the question, so, everything, right now while we can still talk…

Doctor: Alright, fine, you want to know who I am, I'll tell you…

Roxxy: Alright….

(The Doctor takes in a deep breath and talks)

Doctor: I'm a time traveler from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of kasterborous…. My race are known as Timelords…. A long, long, long time ago, I stole that TARDIS and ran away, and I've been running ever since…. I chose the name "Doctor" because I wanted to help others…. No matter how impossible the situation was…. I've had companions come and go…. Some lived out their lives happily, some left me and are still alive, some got left behind and… I don't know if they're still alive anymore…. And some…. Not many, but some had died…. And I have to live with that…

Roxxy: How many?

Doctor: sorry what?

Roxxy: How many died traveling with you?

Doctor: Traveling with me….?... A few…. People who died around me?... Too many to count…

Roxxy: That many?!

Doctor: Yep…. And I have to live with the fact that I couldn't do anything to save them…

Roxxy: So, your life is full of the ghosts of your friends who died, and being haunted by their deaths?

Doctor: There's more to it than that…. You see, I lost my home to the Daleks, I was forced into a war I didn't want to fight…. And then…. I was responsible for many deaths after I placed it in a parallel pocket universe… an old enemy of mine, The Master, he nuked the cities of Gallifrey because he was furious… they lied to us about our true heritage of species…. The aforementioned "Timeless child" an ancient of my home…

Roxxy: Well, one, I'm glad I'm not the only one with a horrible life, two, you shouldn't be dreading the life you have now…

Doctor: Why?

Roxxy: Because like you, I've had bad days like that, horrible, terrible days that stick with me for the rest of my life…

Doctor: Why's that?

Roxxy: Well….. Six and a half years ago, Brig and I were making a simple device in the computer lab, and a huge beam of light shot off from where I was standing, I was in the middle of that, my mind was numbing, and my vision went blurry, and then, black… like I was in my own hell… I woke up a few days later in a hospital bed on the fifth floor…. That was the beginning of a series of unfortunate events, yes there were some good times within the years, but most of the time, it was basically a long living hell for me…. And then, Ghostbusters happened… it was like my living hell saw my torment and said "you need this break…"

Doctor: What about Bridget?

Roxxy: Don't know, never asked her, betting her life wasn't much better than mine…

(The two then hear Yale screaming at the torn face of a man in the casino)

Roxxy: But then again, dying in the 20's would be a big banger of a bad moment!

(Roxxy and The Doctor run towards the screaming)

The poker tables

(Roxxy sees Yale being strangled by a have faced man)

Roxxy: YALE!

Doctor: Oh no you DON'T! Not again!

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic screwdriver and points it towards the man)

Man: You will be upgraded…

Doctor: That's not a human, it's a Cyberman!

(Walter releases the grip of the Cyberman)

(Yale runs towards the Doctor)

Yale: I knew something was up, ADHD is both a blessing and a curse!

(The five back away from the half faced Cyberman)

Roxxy: What the hell is a Cyberman?!

Doctor: A converted human, Cybermen are emotionless converted humans who use their power to convert others, but they've never been able to internally convert humans before!

Walter: So they're relentless religion gatherers…. That's something you don't see everyday!

Bridget: RUN!

(The five run up to the third floor)

Cyberman: Upgrading failed, conclusion is deletion, delete, delete, delete!

(The Cybermen shoot lasers at the five)

Yale: THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US WITH LASERS BLASTS!

Doctor: THANKS YALE, HADN'T NOTICED!

(Walter takes a servers plate and deflects a shot at another Cyberman)

Walter: OUT OF ALL THE ADVENTURES WE'VE HAD SO FAR, THIS ONE OS THE WORST!

Doctor: JUST SHUT UP AND RUN TO THE ROOF!

(the five run up towards the roof)

(The Doctor uses her Sonic screwdriver on the roof door and gets the five onto the roof)

Roxxy: What now?!

Doctor: Shut up, I'm thinking!

(The Cybermen start banging on the door)

Walter: Uh Doctor, I don't think we have a lot of time to be thinking right now!

Doctor: Just shut up for a minute!

Walter: We don't have a minute!

Roxxy: Well what choice do we have Wally?!

(The Cybermen start cutting the door off)

Yale: Oh come on….

Bridget: Oh we are so screwed…

Roxxy: Doctor, tell me you have a plan!

Doctor: I have one, but it won't work because the sonic won't work on sonic proofed machines!

Roxxy: Oh so even the screwdriver has limits?!

Doctor: YES THE SONIC HAS LIMITS!

Roxxy: Now you tell us!

(The Cybermen break the door off of its hinges)

Roxxy: Ok…. I have a plan, just hope it works…

(The Cybermen point their arms towards the five)

Roxxy: I surrender, Take me and leave them alone!

(Bridget runs behind Roxxy)

Bridget: That's your plan are you crazy?

Roxxy: Just go with it…

Cyberman 1: Scans indicate you are optimal candidate for Cyber leader…

Roxxy: Just leave them alone and take me…

(The Cybermen walk over and take Roxxy)

Roxxy: Doctor, take the others back to the TARDIS, and tell my mother I'll be back…

(The Cybermen take Roxxy to their underground ship)

Yale: You are gonna save her, right?

Doctor: Yeah… obviously… all I need to do is…(checks pocket) wait…. She didn't?

Bridget: What, Doctor, what's wrong?

Doctor: She just took my sonic!

The cybership

(The Cybermen lead Roxxy to a chair)

Roxxy: Well you may be emotionless robots but at least you have good hospitality…

Cyberman 1: You will compat yourself to the controller…

Roxxy: Oh, so you all put the controls into one little chair…

Cyberman 1: You will compat yourself to the controller…

Roxxy: Ok, but I think you may need to do a bit of more…. Observing…

Cyberman 1: Explain?

Roxxy: You see, I am…. A magician…. As well as a scientist…

Cyberman 1: Magic is only….

Roxxy: An illusion…. A facade, to keep people intrigued, so…. I think you failed to notice I took something from the Doctor.

(Roxxy pulls out the Sonic screwdriver and points it at the chair and deactivates the inhibitor)

Roxxy: That's your flaw, you put all your power into one silly little controller, and you collapse!

(The Cybermen start crying and screaming in fear of what they are)

Roxxy: Right, time to escape like a magician!

(Roxxy runs out of the ship and the casino)

(The four see Roxxy running towards the TARDIS)

Roxxy: GET DOWN!

(The building explodes)

(Roxxy falls)

(The Doctor helps Roxxy up)

Doctor: How did you take my sonic!?

Roxxy: Magician…(hands over the screwdriver)... Fourteen years old when I practiced… have to say… helps when under pressure…

Doctor: So you're a magician and a scientist?

Roxxy: Yep…

Doctor: Well, that's a huge contradiction, how can you do both?!

Roxxy: Magicians never reveal their secrets…

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS)

Yale: God forbid she needs your TARDIS…

(Roxxy pokes her head out)

Roxxy: Technically, it's not hers…

(Roxxy sticks her head back)

Bridget: so… stole it?

(The Doctor cringes)

Doctor: Oh this is gonna be a long trip home, innit?

Walter: Yep… so… you have a lot of explaining to do…

(The other four enter the TARDIS)

Doctor: Right…. I guess you've waited long enough to hear the story…

(The Doctor enters the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

TARDIS Interior, 2 hours later

Walter: So let me get this straight? You are from a planet called Gallifrey… and you're a timelord?

Yale: Who ran away from home to travel the universe?

Bridget: And you stole this TARDIS to do so?

Doctor: Yep….

Walter: How old are you now? I mean you look at least thirty…

Doctor: Nearly 4000…

Yale: Damn… that's some moisturizer…

Doctor: Actually Timelords have a thing called regeneration…. We can still live but we have to change….

Roxxy: So… how many lives have you lived?

Doctor: Quite a lot…

Roxxy: Well…. You said you had people travel with you…. Tell me…. Did they ever love you for who you were?

Doctor: Some did…. Some liked me for travel…. And some hated my guts, but still accepted that I'm a traveler…

Roxxy: Well…. Maybe this is the day you keep your companions…

Doctor: What?

Yale: I think she saying that she's speaking for us when she….

Walter: She saying we don't want to leave yet…. And frankly…. I agree full heartedly…

Bridget: You're not getting rid of us that easily…

Yale: So come on the Doctor, what are you waiting for?

(The Doctor blushes a bit)

Doctor: Well then…. Welcome aboard fam…

(The Doctor moves around the console of the TARDIS, flipping switches and levers)


	4. Tomb of the Angels

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 4: Tomb of the Angels

Mountain Glenn underground, three days after the Autons

???: Professor Song, Can I ask why you're standing near the exit?

River: Ripley, I am your leader, and as so, please do not question what I do…

Ripley: Ok, but are you waiting for someone?

River: Yes…. My husband…

Ripley: You keep saying your husband, what's his name?

River: You'll know…. Eventually…

(Yang and Ruby enter the caves)

Ruby: River, you said you'd find my daughter, where is she?!

Yang: if you're wondering, she brought me because she thinks I'll hurt you…

River: are you?

Yang: Only if I have to…

River: She'll turn up eventually, along with my husband, or wife… don't know if he or she has regenerated…

Ruby: Are you ever going to make sense?

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: Hold on, I'm nearing the school….(looks at the projection monitor)...Oh…

Roxxy: Oh?………. Don't give me an oh….

Yale: What's that for?

Doctor: Um, sorry, have to make a detour…

Walter: A detour, where?

(Roxxy looks at the projection monitor)

Roxxy: Mountain Glenn…

Bridget: Oh great, home of the restraining order…

Doctor: Why, what did you do?

Roxxy: Half a year ago we caused a lot of damage in the underground, and the city placed a restraining order against us…

Walter: Ironically we we're saving the city from a class 9 cultist…

Doctor: The city placed a restraining order against you lot for saving it? Again, why are humans so stupid?

(The Doctor flips switches and levers, she pushes up the space time throttle)

Mountain Glenn underground

(Weiss enters the caves)

Weiss: Ruby, Yang, there not here so let's go!

Ruby: Not until I get My other red head back!

Weiss: THEY'RE NOT HERE, SO JUST…!

(The four adults and teen hear the TARDIS materialize)

Ruby: What the hell is that noise?!

River: That would be my wedded!

(The five see the TARDIS materialize)

(The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, she sees River with the other three adults)

Doctor: Hello sweetie…

River: Doctor?

Doctor: Yep, it's me, had a new change of face…. Come on out fam!

(The other four step out of the box)

(Roxxy notices her mother and her sister)

Roxxy: MOM, RIP?!

Ruby: And just where the hell have you been for the past three days?!

Ripley: have you been snogging any boys or girls?

(The Doctor looks at Roxxy and Ripley back and forth)

Doctor: Is one of them a clone?

Roxxy: Doctor…. That is my twin sister, Ripley Raven Rose…. And that is my mother Ruby…(points to her mom)

Doctor: So, who are the other two?

Walter: Well, the long white haired woman is my mom…

Weiss: Don't think you're not in trouble too!

Walter: I expected that…

Yale: Careful when you're around my mom…. She's a heavy hitter…

Doctor: I'm guessing the blonde bombshell looking woman is your mum?

Yale: Yep…

Yang: Excuse me?!

Doctor: River, why are you here?

River: I'm an archeologist, I discover the unknown…

Doctor: But the last time I saw you, was on Darillium…

River: Funny, last time I saw you…. Oh… sorry love…. Spoilers…

Roxxy: Spoilers?

Doctor: Fam…. Professor River Song…

Roxxy: (shakes River's hand) so you know the Doctor?

River: I'm her wife…

Roxxy: Really?! Doctor, why haven't you mentioned her before?!

River: Haven't mentioned me have you?

Doctor: Because I never saw you after Darillium…

River: Well, get used to seeing me more often sweetie…

Ruby: Can we stop avoiding the questions right now and tell us where you four have been for the past three days?!

(Roxxy looks at her mother nervously)

Roxxy: Been traveling…

Ripley: With her? The "Doctor"?

Ruby: In that box?!

Roxxy: (nervous breakdown) It's called a TARDIS and it can travel anywhere the doctor is an alien from another planet and I chose to runaway!!!

(The other three teens look at Roxxy with surprise)

Yale: you good cous?

(Roxxy runs throughout the cave systems)

Ruby: ROXXANNE!!!!

Ripley: I got her, just stay here…

(Ripley runs after her sister)

Doctor: What's wrong with her?

Bridget: Sometimes, when a situation becomes too much for her, she goes to an isolated corner or area and waits out her panic attacks…

Doctor: Poor girl…

Cave systems

(Roxxy and Ripley enter the research bunker)

(Roxxy breathes in and out heavily)

Ripley: Take your time… you'll be alright…

Roxxy: …

Ripley: Look, I get you've had hard times right now, but just tell me the truth, if you won't tell mom, then tell me…

Roxxy: I did…

Ripley: Do you really think I'd believe that?

Roxxy: But it's true, I have been traveling, with the Doctor, and I have seen more things than anyone would ever believe!

Ripley: Like?

Roxxy: ... I've been to the 49th century, and 1928 in Vegas! And sooo much more!

Ripley: Seriously?

Roxxy: Yes! I have seen intensely awesome things with the Doctor!

Ripley: well, I guess being with your own sister is a bit of a downgrade isn't it?

Roxxy: …. Come with us!

Ripley: What?

Roxxy: Come with us and see the things we've seen!

Ripley: …. Not right now…

Roxxy: Why not?

(Ripley points to a stone plate with some hieroglyphs)

Ripley: Because the professor and I are so close to a huge discovery…

Roxxy: What's that?

Ripley: Most believed in the rumor that the other creatures that lived here once…. Made these hieroglyphs so they can preserve their stories…

Roxxy: but it's only a rumor…

Ripley: it was before, but now, it's real…

Outside of the cave systems

River: Ripley, me, and a few others were uncovering a long forgotten rumor that other creatures once lived on this planet…

Doctor: But why?

River: Well, that's what we're here for, discovering who they were and why they were here…

Doctor: For some reason I'm getting deja Vu, is anyone else getting it?

Yang: No…

Doctor: Huh…. Funny, I'm having the weirdest feeling like this has happened before…

River: (activates the com link) Ripley, you there?

Ripley (Link): I'm here Professor Song, what's up?

River: Is Roxxanne with you?

Ripley: She is…

Ruby: Tell her to get her ass here now!!

Ripley: She's still having her panic attack, I'll send her back when she's done.

River: Alright, how's our plate?

Doctor: Plate?

Ripley: Plate's fine, I'm showing it to my sister…

Bunker

Ripley: How long do you think Danny and Emerald are gonna take with the deciphering?

River: Not heard from them in a while, should have called by now…

(Roxxy looks at one of the hieroglyphs on the plate)

Roxxy: Rip, doesn't that look like an angel?

(Ripley looks at the same hieroglyph)

Ripley: Huh… you're right, it does look like an angel…

(Ripley turns on the com link)

Ripley: Professor Song, did you look at one of the hieroglyphs? Roxxy noticed one of them looked like an angel…

River: No, there wasn't one on there, not one that I could see anyways…

Doctor: Hang on did you say an angel?!

Ripley: Yeah, is that important?

Outside the cave systems

(The Doctor has a distinct worried face)

Doctor: Get out of there…

Ruby: What?!

Ripley: What?!

Doctor: Get the hell outta there!!

The bunker

(The door of the bunker shuts, the two teens try opening it)

Roxxy: Damnit, locked!

Ripley, Not possible, the auto restrictors would have stopped it from locking…

(Roxxy looks over at the hieroglyph, it's closer than what it was)

Roxxy: Umm…. Rip, do you have more than one plate?

Ripley: No why?

Roxxy: Ok, so, I'm just imagining that the hieroglyph is bigger?

(Ripley looks behind her)

Ripley: Ummm…. You're not the only one who's imagining this if you are!

(The two look back at the door and try again)

Ripley: Damn…. No good, something's restricting the restrictors…

(Roxxy looks back at the hieroglyph)

Roxxy: Ok, it's not getting bigger, it's getting closer!

(Ripley looks back)

Ripley: Oh shit….(grabs the com link) Professor Song?!

Outside the cave systems

River: Ripley, what's wrong?

Ripley: The hieroglyph…. it's getting closer!!

(The Doctor takes the com link)

Doctor: That is not a hieroglyph, that is a Weeping Angel!

Weiss: A what?!

The bunker

(The teens try the door again)

(Roxxy looks back, the hieroglyph is now a full statue)

Roxxy: DOCTOR!!!!!!!!

(Ripley looks back)

Ripley: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!…..

(Comlink) RIVER, THE HIEROGLYPH IS NOW A STATUE!!!

Outside the cave systems

Doctor: Whatever you do, do not blink, don't look away from it!

Roxxy: Doctor, It's in the room!

Ripley: The door restrictors are broken, we're locked in!!!

Doctor: What?

Roxxy: DOCTOR, HEL… ..S!!!!!!!!!

(Comlink cuts out)

(The Doctor panics a bit)

Doctor: Ok, so it's broken the door locks, so we can't get in and they can't get out…

Bridget: So what the hell do we do?!

Yale: Doctor?! We have to save them! What can we do?!

(Walter has a bulb go off in his head)

Walter: We can use the TARDIS!

Doctor: Quick thinking Walter!!! COME ON!

(The Doctor and Walter run to the TARDIS)

Weiss: Oh no you don't, you are not running away from me!!

(Weiss follows the two into the box)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the caves)

Ruby: What the fuck?!

TARDIS Interior

(Weiss looks upon the ship's interior)

Weiss: It's…. It's…. It's...

Walter: Bigger on the inside than the outside, yeah, you get used to it after a while…

Weiss: But how?!

Walter: Rose wasn't kidding when she said the Doctor was an alien…

Weiss: You're an…

Doctor: Can you both please shut up?! short hops are very, very difficult!

(The Doctor spasticity flips levers and switches)

Walter: Hold on mom!

(The Doctor lands the TARDIS in the bunker)

The bunker, before the TARDIS materializes

Ripley: So don't blink, that's helpful, how the hell are we supposed to do that?!

Roxxy: Whatever you do, trust what the Doctor says…. She's saved many lives!

Ripley: ok, so, just do what she says and hope she has a plan?!

Roxxy: Pretty much!

(The Angel starts telepathically speaking to the teens)

Angel: The girl of two souls, beware, for your time, you will not spare, and darkness be your enemy, for she sleeps dormantly and lives with you, for an eternity…

Roxxy: What?!

(The teens hear the TARDIS materialize)

Ripley: But that's?

Roxxy: The TARDIS!

(The TARDIS materializes right next to the teens)

Roxxy: Rip, do what I say, and get in the box!

Ripley: Why?!

Roxxy: Just get in the box!

(Both teens get into the box)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Outside the cave systems

(The TARDIS materializes back near the five)

(The other five exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: So, is that it, is it trapped?!

Doctor: Weeping Angels are very powerful, they live off the potential Artron energy you give for all the days that could have been…. They also can disrupt and distort signals...

Walter: Ok, so they just zap you to the past? Not so bad, but enough that I don't wanna be zapped…

(The ten hear banging metal)

River: Doctor, It's trying to break free!

Doctor: OH, The Byzantium!!! That's why this felt familiar!

Roxxy: What?!

Doctor: Nevermind about that, we need to stop that angel from getting to the surface…

Yale: How the hell do we do that?!

Roxxy: It's just one angel, right?

Ripley: No, we found other plates, there may be more Angels in here!

Doctor: What is wrong with you people?!

Yang: can't we just bury them?!

Doctor: Like I said, they're powerful, and they have enough energy to break down doors….

Roxxy: …. Is that why it's so quiet right now?

(The others listen, there is silence)

Doctor: Oh….

(The nine look towards where the Doctor is looking)

Ruby: Oh you are kidding me?

Weiss: Four of them?!

Yang: Great Ice queen, you learned to count how many dangers there are in a single FUCKING ROOM!!

Doctor: This is not the time for arguing! River?!

River: Four angels, three exits, the caves and the TARDIS…

Roxxy: Well, TARDIS, we're running away, Caves, risk of a dead end…

Doctor: Whatever you do, do not blink…

Yale: Ok, have you ever tried not blinking?!

(The Angels start draining the lights)

(The lights flash off for a second, the Angels move)

Ruby: There's still moving, but we weren't blinking!

Weiss: Doctor?!

Doctor: They can only move if unobserved!

Walter: Oh now ya tell us!

Roxxy: Ok… TARDIS… NOW!!!

(River and the Doctor run into the TARDIS, the other three teens run in as well)

Ruby: We can't all fit in there!

Weiss: Yes we can, trust me(grabs Ruby) YANG COME ON!!

( Weiss, Yang, and Ruby enter the TARDIS)

Ripley: Go Rox, I'll stay here and watch over…. It's my fault these things are here…

Roxxy: Like hell I'm leaving you with these damn statues!

Ripley: Like hell you won't leave!

Roxxy: You are my sister Damnit, I'm not leaving family behind!

Ripley: You have to!

Roxxy: NO I WON'T!!!

(The Lights keep flickering)

Ripley: You don't have much time, get the hell out of here!

Roxxy: Hang on…. The Angels came out of the plates, if we break the plates we destroy the Weeping Angels!

Ripley: OOOOOH, why didn't I think of that?! Oh yeah, because they're valuable!!!

Roxxy: Rip, we have to destroy the plates, if we don't, then…

(The two hear the TARDIS dematerialize)

Roxxy: DOCTOR, NOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!!!

Ripley: Well, I guess we're both dead…. Well, living a life in the past isn't so bad….

Roxxy: She can't do this, this can't be how it ends!!!

Ripley: Well, we have no other choice but to accept fate!

Roxxy: Time can be rewritten…. We both can survive…

(The lights flicker off and on)

Ripley: Ok…. Time for confessions, look, I'm sorry I didn't have your back….

Roxxy: Ripley shut up, we are not going to die!!!

Ripley: Why can't you just accept it?!

(The lights shut off, the teens hear stone crumbling)

Roxxy: Huh?

Ripley: Are we dead?

(The lights come back on)

(The teens look at the stone pieces)

Doctor: Rule one of being with me, I never abandon you…. Not now, not ever!

Roxxy: Doctor!!!

(Roxxy rushes up and squeezes the Doctor)

Doctor: Wow, ok, kinda squishing me!

Roxxy: Oh, sorry…(lets go)

Ripley: So, is that it?

River: Yes, we destroyed the plates, in turn, destroying the Angels…

Roxxy: Well, I think that's enough adventure for us for now…. Unless Rip wants to come…

Ripley: Well, I can't really abandon my work, I don't have the time…

Doctor: Good thing I have a time machine, so you'll have all the time you want…

Ripley: Really?!

Ruby: No,no,no!

Yang: Rubes, live a little, the teens can handle themselves, I think it's up to them to handle the Doctor…

(The Doctor, Yale, Ripley, Bridget, and Walter walk to the TARDIS)

(Roxxy follows)

River: Oh Roxxy..

Roxxy: Yes?

River: If you have to…. Slap some sense into the Doctor for me… please?

Roxxy: … no promises…

(Roxxy runs into the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Ruby: That woman is dangerous…

Yang: yeah, but we're we so different when we were with Ozpin?

Weiss: She has a point…

River: Ok… anyone for a drink?

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: So, new girl Ripley, all of time and space, everything that was or will be, where would you like to go?

Ripley: I don't know…. Surprise me…

(The Doctor moves around the console, flipping switches and turning valves)


	5. The Return of the Ripper

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 5: Return of the Ripper

(Victorian citizens walk around the streets)

(The camera cuts to inside of a house)

???: Madam Vastra, might I ask your opinion on who the Ripper could be this time?

Vastra: I have no idea, however, if Jack the Ripper has returned to Whitechapel, then he endangers many innocent people, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive…

Ciel: It is my job to assure the queen that the criminal underground is under my control.

Vastra: And I know, however, if even the Queen's guard dog can't solve the mystery of the return of Jack the Ripper, then I can do no more than you…

Ciel: So you're saying at this point I'm wasting my time?!

Vastra: Rest assure, I believe I have someone who might be able to help us with this.

???: And who is this person you speak of?

Vastra: Very well, Sebastian Michaelis, demon Butler to the Earl, the name of my friend is "The Doctor"...

Ciel: "The Doctor"?, Doctor who?

Vastra: That is his name…

Sebastian: Shouldn't he be doing surgery, or any other thing than dealing with this?

Vastra: He is more intelligent than a surgeon…. He has solved more mysteries than Sherlock Holmes and I combined, half of the mysteries I have solved were because of him…

Ciel: So…. Where is your "Doctor"?

(The three hear the TARDIS materialize)

Vastra: I believe that is him now…

Ciel: What the hell is that noise?

Vastra: That would be his TARDIS…

Sebastian: TARDIS?

Vastra: His vehicle, he ever so loves the sound of the breaks being on… against anyone's better judgement.

(A woman emerges from the corner)

Doctor: Hello Vastra…. Been a while.

Vastra: Doctor?

Doctor: Yep, It's me… Had a bit of an upgrade… new face, new clothes!

(Two teen twins emerge from the same corner)

Roxxy: Doctor, What are we doing here? You said we were answering a distress call…

Ciel: A what?

Doctor: Roxxy, this is the 19th century, Distress calls don't exist yet…

Roxxy: So what was it that we saw on the moni…

(Ripley covers her sister's mouth)

Ripley: Sorry, she's a little... delusional…

(Roxxy bites her sister)

Ripley: OW!!!

Roxxy: And gets pissy when someone calls her delusional!

Doctor; Oi, both of you, behave!... Go to the wardrobe, get a change of clothes, tell the others to do the same...

(Roxxy drags her sister back to the TARDIS)

Doctor: Sorry about that, new friends, they can be a little…. Much, but I wouldn't trade anything for them…

Vastra: Twins?

Ciel: You said there were others, how many did you bring?

Doctor: There's three more…

Vastra: Quintuplets?!

Doctor: No, they're just friends…

TARDIS interior, wardrobe

Roxxy: You know, back in the caves, I thought you said you'd have my back from now on…

Ripley: I did, and I did have your back in that damn room…

Roxxy: but could you have at least been better about your word choice?!

Ripley: I thought you were a scientist not an English teacher…

Roxxy: You know, we could have just left at the caves instead of taking you!

Ripley: I thought you wanted me to come along…

Roxxy: Now I'm having second thoughts about this and remembered why we never got along so well…

Ripley: Oh, so we're bringing back the past now, ok, so, how's Ghostbusters going now, being shut down and all?!

Roxxy: Oh you didn't!?

(The two start punching and kicking each other)

(Bridget intervenes)

Bridget: Will you both stop it?! You two are worse than me and my older brother when we fight! And believe me, I nearly threw him out a goddamn window!

(Walter walks over to Yale and whispers to him)

Walter: What's up with them?

Yale: Trust me, you don't wanna know…

Walter: Just tell me…

Yale: (sigh) They lost their dad when they were five, Rose took it the hardest…

Walter: Why?

Yale: Wouldn't you be heartbroken if you found out the truth four years later?

Walter: And Rip?

Yale: She knew the truth at six, Aunt Ruby left the police report letter on her desk, and Ripley took them and read them in her room…. Rose found out about that when they were both 13, she was angry at her own sister, after they were both 15, Ripley got a letter of recommendation for an archeology excavation, Ripley took it in a huff, and left…. Rose forgave her mom, but she couldn't forgive her…

Walter: So they used to be so close, and a letter broke them?!

Yale: Yep, they may give the cutesie " We're just fine" look, but inside, they despise each other…

Walter: That's stupid…. Completely, utterly stupid!

Yale: I just hope that they'll get along soon…. Because if they don't, I'm afraid they'll just go and forget each other…

(The two sisters break up)

Roxxy: Just, stay out of the way and let us handle the hard stuff…

Ripley: Oh, you think I can't handle the hard work? I have done more work than you could ever imagine after that recommendation from River!

Roxxy: Did you ever get recognized for that!?

Ripley: Oh you…!

Bridget: End this now or I will!!!

(The two look at Bridget)

Bridget: If you both don't stop fighting, I'll finish this, without any damn hesitation!

(The two sisters stop fighting)

Yale: Can I make a suggestion for you two?…. Rose, you're with Walter, Rip, with me…

Ripley and Roxxy: Fine!

The Paternoster household, after the wardrobe change

(The five teens exit the TARDIS)

Doctor: All better fam?

Walter: yes…

Ciel: Fam?

Doctor: Right, sorry, forgot it's 1896….

Vastra: June 27th….

Doctor: So, what's the problem?

Vastra: Jack the Ripper has returned…

Roxxy: Wait, Who?

Ciel: You have not heard the rumors and conspiracies?

Doctor: Was on holiday, I thought Jack the Ripper was caught…

Ciel: Yes and no…. Yes, Jack was found… no, he wasn't captured…. Long dead now…

Doctor: and you're saying he's returned?

Roxxy: Motives?

Vastra: Excuse me?

Roxxy: Did you find any motives to the killings?

Ripley: Even if the murders are random, there has to be something either missing or damaged…

Sebastian: Well, I see we have some very well acomplaced Detectives here…

Roxxy: Pays to be clever…

Ripley: Also pays to think like a sensible person…

Bridget: Twins….

(The two look away from each other)

Doctor: What is wrong with you two?!

Yale: They're like this when Aunt Ruby isn't around…

Walter: Doesn't help when someone knows why…

Roxxy: Wait…. You know?

Ripley: Yale Goka!!!

Yale: Way to go genius…. Now they're mad at both of us…

Doctor: Will you all stop for a minute?!

Bridget: Right…(straightens up) sorry…

Vastra: Quite a crew you've built up…

Ciel: Quite dysfunctional as well…

Doctor: You have no idea…

Sebastian: My Lord, shall we pay a visit to the undertaker?

Roxxy: Who?

Sebastian: The undertaker, a businessman who makes profits from…. How should I say this…. "Taking care of the dead".

Yale: He sounds friendly…

Ciel: I believe it would be the best course of action.

Doctor: Mind if I come along?

Roxxy: Not without us…

Doctor: Fine…. Roxxy, you and Rip with me...

Walter: Why don't I go with Roxxy, and Ripley can stay with Vastra?

Doctor: You…. With Roxxy?... Haa!

(The Doctor drags the teens towards the carriage)

Walter: Well there goes our plan of keeping them from each other's throats…

Bridget: I think the Doctor has an idea to keep them from going at each other's throats…

Yale: Well, gotta hope that's the case…. Otherwise, we're gonna have a pair of arguing idiots and a dead Doctor…

Bridget: …. Arguing idiots?!

Yale: Ok…. Arguing idiot twins…

Walter: Not much better…

Yale: Whatever…

(Ciel and Sebastian walk to the carriages)

Vastra: Trust in the Doctor's judgment…. Even if she has regenerated to the person she is now…. She has a way of… "persuasion".

Walter:. ….. huh?

The Undertaker's shop

Roxxy: A…. Coffin shop?

Ripley: I expected a more mourgish type deal…

Roxxy: I'm not judging you with that…

Doctor: See, you two obviously can get along…

Roxxy: We're agreeing, not getting along…

Ripley: I hate to say she's right, but she is…

Roxxy: Can we just shut up and see the victim's bodies?

???: I'm afraid they've gone…

(The five look down towards a long, gray haired man)

Doctor: Gone? Did someone take them already?

Undertaker: I'm afraid worse dear, they've vanished out of thin air…. Forgive me, but I…. Am the Undertaker…

Ciel: How could five bodies just vanish out of thin air?

Sebastian: Well…. This was severely disappointing, I was expecting to find clues to this…

Roxxy: Hmmmmmmmmm…. (Gasp) aha…. Mr. Undertaker, would you allow us to check the coffins of the dead people who vanished?

Doctor: What?

Ciel: What are you playing at?

Undertaker: Why would you want to look at empty coffins?

Roxxy: I think there may be something in there that you might have missed…

Doctor: Very good, great detective skills!

Roxxy: Basic common sense….

Ripley: And the fact that you know something don't you?

Roxxy: Maybe, if the theory works that is…

(The five enter the shop)

Roxxy: Doctor, the sonic…

Doctor: OOH, I get it!

(The Undertaker brings out a coffin)

Undertaker: This one held a woman of twenty years, Marissa Dunsby.

(The Doctor takes out her Sonic screwdriver and scans the coffin)

Doctor: Huh…. Some sort of slime residue seeped into the fabric…

(Roxxy puts her hand in the coffin and squeezes the fabric)

Ciel: Ugh… yuck…

Roxxy: It's almost like a static Magnetheric mucus…

(Roxxy pulls out her hand, she's shocked by the metal on the outside of the coffin)

Roxxy: Gah!... Ahh… ow…!

Ripley: What the hell was that?!

Doctor: Slime that shocks you, that's a new one on me…

Roxxy: No…. It was like the slime acted as a power source, jumping to the metal with static discharge…. Basic science when you think about it…. But why is it in the coffins?

(Ripley pulls out a small vial container)

Ripley: Normally this would be used for storing tiny artifacts, but it should do for this slime stuff.

Roxxy: Thanks…. (Shocks sister)

Gah!!!

Ripley: OW!!! HEY!

Roxxy: The slime must react differently to some types of matter…

Ripley: Oh, so the slime did it huh?!

Roxxy: Well, in this case, yes IT did!

Doctor: And back to the fighting, I hate it when siblings fight…

Roxxy: Why? Why does our fight HAVE to concern you?!

Doctor: Because…. It's like a miniature version of throwing out the bad things…

Roxxy: Well, I don't see you holding back info… like a certain twin…

Doctor: What?

Ripley: It's not my fault Mom leaves her shit everywhere…

Roxxy: But did you have to keep the important shit from me that would hurt me?!

Ripley: What fucking choice did I have?!

Roxxy: Maybe telling the fucking truth like I did!

(The Undertaker gives Roxxy a cloth)

Undertaker: Sorry to Intrude on your argument, but I think you need to wipe your hand off of that slime…

(Roxxy wipes the slime off of her hand)

Roxxy: You know what you did…. So I'm waiting…

(Roxxy exits the shop and slams the door)

Ciel: What was that all about?

Doctor: Later… I'll need to analyze that slime residue…

(The rest exit the shop)

The Paternoster household

Vastra: So Doctor, what is it?

Doctor: A residue discharge from a Rutan…. If the data is precise…

Ripley: A Rutan?

Doctor: Sort of jellyfish like creatures that can shapeshift…

Roxxy: Oh, so Jack the Ripper is an alien?

Doctor: Maybe…. Hard to tell…

Vastra: Strax would be jumping up and down by this news…

Doctor: Try and keep him out of this…

Vastra: No need, he's at the Phantomhive Manor for the time being…

Doctor: Well that's a relief… what about Jenny?

Vastra: Supervising his activities until further notice…

Doctor: I guess that's the only way to keep him on the ground eh?

Vastra: Unfortunately yes…

Ciel: Might I ask why the Ripper is an alien?

Doctor: Don't know, that's the question isn't it, why steal human bodies?

Roxxy: Bio organic slime residue…. Alien jellyfish…. Where do the bodies fit in?

Ripley: …. Bio organical prossesing…. If Roxxy's theory was correct…. The only reason the Rutan would want the bodies is to harvest organic components… like a data archive!

Roxxy: Meaning if the Rutan took the bodies fresh, it would be able to use the nervous system as a techo organic computer...

Doctor: (sarcastically) Brilliant you two…. See, workin together to solve the mystery of the Ripper's return!

Ripley: One slight problem…

Roxxy: Let me guess, How it got about without being detected….

Ripley: Exactly…

Roxxy: Doctor, you said it was a shapeshifter, right?

Doctor: Yes, but it needs an organic link to the species…

Roxxy: Meaning…. Jack the Ripper never returned…. He was still here gathering and using the organic components to do…. Something…

Ciel:I'm sorry, but what?

Sebastian: So you're saying that The dead Ripper mine was an alien the whole time?

Roxxy: Yes, why?

Ciel: My…. Aunt Red…. She was the fugitive, she was the Ripper before all this…

Roxxy: Oh…. Well…. This is a little awkward…

Ripley: Agreed…

Bridget: So… quick question…. How are we gonna catch ourselves a Rutan?..

Doctor: Good question…. Answer, we use high frequency sound to stun it and trap it using protonic energy…

Roxxy: Big problem now…. Protonic energy hasn't been discovered yet…

Ciel: Can anyone tell me what you are talking about?

Walter: Trust me… nod when they say something clever…

Ciel: Why..?

Yale: because even we don't understand what the hell they're talking about…

Doctor: Honestly, They're like younger versions of me…. Clever and resourceful…

Bridget: Except they're human, and you're not…

Doctor: Oi…. You got little cat ears, what do you think you look like to them?!

Bridget: Someone who's more normal than you…

Ciel: Hang on, you said, she's not human?

Doctor: Timelord… different biology from you…

(The vial starts vibrating violently)

Roxxy: Whoa…. Ok, that's… interesting…

Ripley: Tell me you're just shaking it really fast…

Roxxy: Doctor, sonic... now…

(The Doctor takes out her screwdriver and scans the slime)

Doctor: Seems like it's… activated or something…

(The Doctor uses her Sonic screwdriver on the slime)

Doctor: Like it's…

(Roxxy and Ripley teleport away from the others)

Doctor: Recalling… oh dear…

Rutan ship

(Roxxy and Ripley teleport to the main control deck)

Ripley: Ok where the hell are we?!

Roxxy: Looks like the ship, to be more precise, the flight deck… I think…

Ripley: Oh, so now you know alien ships, huh?!

Roxxy: Now, you wanna do this NOW?

Ripley: Yes, because I don't think you've been telling me and Mom the whole truth…. What the hell happened?! Why were you traveling with the Doctor?!

Roxxy: ... Apologize then…

Ripley: What?!

Roxxy: Say you're sorry about what you did…. Why you kept the truth from me… then, I might forgive you and tell you why I ran away with that woman…

Ripley: ...

Roxxy: I'm waiting…

Ripley: Fine, you didn't deserve being lied to… you didn't deserve me walking away from the family… and you deserved better than what you got…(drops arms)

(Ripley has a tear fall from her eye)

Roxxy: Fine…. I left with the Doctor because I felt like a nobody again… all that game and glory… just to get curbstomped by life and it unforgiving foot of irony…

Ripley: So why did you ask me to come with…. Why not just tell me to piss off and die in a fire?

Roxxy: Because of this… I wanted my long awaited apology, just so you see why I was furious…

Ripley: …. So why didn't you ask sooner?

???: I suppose that will not matter…

(The two turn to see a man with green glowing eyes)

Roxxy: Let me guess, a refugee from another planet?

???: You guessed right…

Ripley: Simple enough when you think about it… why kill people for spare parts?

Rutust: I, Rutust, did no such thing…

Roxxy: What?

Rutust: Rutans do not kill humans, at least, humans who don't suspect us… we only kill sontarans, enemies of the Rutan host…

Roxxy: But it doesn't make sense, you were the suspect… how is it not you?!

Ripley: False trail…. Someone framed him…

Rutust: Astute observation… I am a galactic police officer, marooned on this planet until I find the fugitive

Ripley: you must have been hired to capture the true suspect, and was framed when whoever you were trying to arrest knew he was followed…

Rutust: Exactly…

Roxxy: Meaning we need to follow the trail backwards…

Rutust: The criminal is a zygon named Fornule…

Roxxy: Fornule?

Rutust: Yes, an intergalactic fugitive the fled from Poraxon 3

Roxxy: So, the slime in the coffins, that was you checking the bodies, looking for any clues as to who killed the people and how they did it?!

Rutust: Yes…

Roxxy: NOW IT MAKES SENSE, Fornule knew he was being followed, decided to try and revive an old infamous legendary serial killer to throw off his scent and devised a plan to frame an officer of galactic law, knowing that whatever officer found the evidence, would suspect you, (points at Rutust) instead of him!

Ripley: meaning he's still out there, killing more people, giving more blame to him…

Roxxy: Exactly…. Rutust, if you let us go we can help you find him and arrest him…

Rutust: And let you tell others where I am?!

Roxxy: We'll explain everything to them… every little detail… we have someone who can track him down without any problems… I think at least…

Rutust: Who is this person you speak of?

Roxxy: Her name is The Doctor…

Rutust: The Doctor, the runaway Timelord who I have faced before… the same Timelord who had regenerated on his own grave, is now a woman…

Ripley: O….k… so, guessing you've heard of her…

Rutust: You want me to partner up with her?

Roxxy: What other choice do you have…. Kill us, and you invoke her wrath… Keep us, you raise her suspicions more…. Let us go and tell them, your reputation is restored… so, what do you say?

(Rutust looks at his scanner for a brief moment)

Rutust: Tell them everything, leave no detail out of this situation…

Roxxy: We will…

Rutust: I trust you…

(Rutust activates the teleport, Roxxy and Ripley are transported back to the house)

The Paternoster household

(The twins materialize in the lobby)

(The Doctor Rushes to the twins)

Doctor: Are you two alright?!

Roxxy: Yes but we…

Doctor: Good, now we have him cornered…

Ripley: Doctor, we…

Doctor: Guys get ready, were gonna catch our criminal…

Roxxy: Doctor, there's…

Vastra: I'll get Jenny and Strax here now…

Roxxy: THE RIPPER ISN'T A RUTAN!!!!

(Everyone goes quiet)

Yale: What?

Walter: What do you mean? it has to be!

Ripley: The Rutan was trying to find the real killer…. And when the REAL criminal knew he was being followed, he used the officer that chased him as a scapegoat…

Roxxy: Meaning if we want to find Jack the Ripper, the real one, we have to work backwards…

Doctor: What?

Vastra: Why do that?

Roxxy: Think about it, all the kills were random, and if the Ripper knew that others would be able to find him, he'd take their bodies and either hide them, or destroy them…

Ripley: And the true Ripper is a Zygon…

Doctor: OOOOOOOOOH, That makes even more sense, the kills happen, nowhere to go, the criminal transforms into an object or animal, and is able to hide in plain sight…

Walter: So, how do we catch him?

Roxxy: I think I have an idea, but I'll need to use the TARDIS's workbench…

Ripley: I'll help as best I can…

Bridget: Wait, what?

Roxxy: Don't worry about it now…. Ripley, how good are you with laser equipment?

Ripley: … I thought you would never ask…

London alley, Whitechapel

(Bridget walks in the alley)

Bridget: Hope this works….

(Bridget keeps walking)

(A mysterious figure walks up behind her)

(Bridget stops)

(The figure runs up)

(Bridget turns around and raises up her arm at the last second)

(The figure is caught in a stasis field)

Bridget: You know if you wanted to kill me, best to do it a lot more quietly…

(The others emerge from the corner, along with Rutust)

Rutust: Fornule, Under jurisdiction of galactic law 397bd6j5, you are under arrest for the killings of humans, fleeing an officer, framing an officer, and illegal species trading…. Sentenced to lifetime in stormcage…

(Rutust cuffs Fornule)

(Fornule reverts back to his Zygon form)

Roxxy: I think what you're looking for is, " I would have gotten away with this if it wasn't for you meddling kids"...

Doctor: Did you just make a Scooby Doo reference in 1896?

Roxxy: Maybe…

Doctor: Wow…. That's impressive…

Walter: Couldn't have said it better myself…

The Paternoster household, 2 hours later

Vastra: Thank goodness you came during this, thank you for helping…

Doctor: That's what I do… help out anyone in need… with me and my fam…

Yale: Alright Doctor, we're ready to leave…

(The three teens walk into the TARDIS)

Vastra: Oh Roxxy?

(Roxxy stops at the TARDIS doors)

Ripley: I'll go… you stay and have a conversation with her…

Roxxy: ok…

(Ripley and the Doctor enter the TARDIS)

(Roxxy walks towards Vastra)

Roxxy: What is it?

Vastra: During your hostility with your sister, I detected something within you…

Roxxy: Like what?

Vastra: I'm not certain, but I believe it's another soul…

(Roxxy has flashbacks of the Angels)

Angel: The girl of two souls beware…

(Present time)

Roxxy walks towards the TARDIS)

Roxxy: So…. That's what they meant…

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS, worried)

For those of you who noticed, I added a bit of Black Butler to this, I know, I'm a little cheaky


	6. Damnatex

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 6: Damnatex

(The TARDIS materializes in a racetrack)

(The Doctor pokes her head out of the door)

Doctor: Ok, this is getting very ridiculous…

(The Doctor sticks her head back into the box and shuts the doors)

TARDIS Interior

Ripley: You're making a habit of this, getting us lost…

(The Doctor walks over to the console)

Doctor: It's not my fault, my ship has a mind of its own sometimes…. Always does this!

Roxxy: Probably for a reason…

Doctor: Oi, don't get clever with me…. That's my job…

Roxxy: It's not my fault I'm a genius like you…

Doctor: You know, I don't know if you're better or worse than Donna…

Roxxy: I don't know who she is, but she was probably sassy like I am right now…

Walter: Roxxy has a point, The TARDIS might have found something disturbing...

Bridget: Then it's probably in our best interest to check it out…

(Walter and Bridget exit the TARDIS)

Yale: I'm just gonna go with them…

(Roxxy drags Ripley towards the doors)

Roxxy: Come on guys, let's see why we're here…

(The Doctor and the others exit the TARDIS)

Unknown location, racetrack

Walter: Doctor, where are we?

Yale: Racetrack…

Walter: Duh, I know we landed on a racetrack, but where are we? as in, location of the racetrack…. And what is that?

(The six look at a crashed Spaceship)

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic screwdriver and scans the ship)

Doctor: 78th century tech?

Ripley: Whoa, so…. We're like, over a million years old at this point!?

Doctor: No, it's the 25th century, but there's 78th century tech here… how?

Roxxy: Well, it can't be human tech… I mean, if it's from the 78th century, humans couldn't have made it…. We'd most likely be extinct before then…

Doctor: Nope, humans go extinct in the sixty trillionth century…

Yale: Damn, that's quite a long time from now…

Roxxy: Ok so It can be human tech…

Doctor: Not without help from a Time machine…

Ripley: Funny how you say that and we have one in the form of the smallest blue box six people could fit in…

Roxxy: True…

Doctor: Oi…

Walter: So what is it this time, Cybermen, Vashta Nerada, Zygons?

(The Doctor takes another scan from the ship)

Doctor: This is a bermulian medical ship…. So that would explain the tech similarities, but what's it doing here?

(Walter looks at an advertisement for a medicine)

Walter: "Damnatex, for protection against the apocalypse"... The…. Apocalypse?

Bridget: The end of the world… protected by medicine?

Roxxy: Possibly a viral outbreak…

Ripley: But an outbreak against what?

Yale: Zombies?

Roxxy: You mean level 6 necromantic animators…. Also known as Grave Fiends….

Ripley: aw, you gave them cutesy names…

Roxxy: That's the actual scientific term for zombies…

Bridget: I can back it up…

Walter: Whatever, the question is… where is everyone? A place this big should have at least around 600 people…

Yale: I don't know…

Bridget: I don't think I want to know…. let's get back in the TARDIS…

Doctor: Not until we find out what happened here…

Bridget: Guuuuuuuuhg…. Fine… have it your way… want to go to a nice galactic beach but no… go get bit by a damn zombie…

(The six walk around the town)

Yale: Ok, now this isn't right…. Where is everyone? There should be thousands of people here...

Doctor: Don't know, but I think we should be careful…. Don't know what's here?

Roxxy: Speaking of which, where is here? I mean I know it's the 25th century, but where in the 25th century?

Doctor: (sniffs air) Louisiana…. Nope nope…. Wait yes…. Sorry, some areas have similar smells, but it's somewhere in New Orleans…

Roxxy: New Orleans?

Doctor: I think so…. Again, it's so hard to tell because of the similar smells between Mississippi and Louisiana…

Walter: It's almost sad how you know that…

(The six run into armed people)

?: Hands where we can see 'em!

(The five teens put their hands up)

(The Doctor just stands in place)

Roxxy: Are you just comfortable with a gun in your way?!

Doctor: I'm used to it…

?: I said hands up!

Bridget: Doctor, do what he says!

?: A doctor?

Doctor: Not a doctor, "The" Doctor…

?: Mavie, Frank, take the blonde woman…. I'll frisk the kids…

(The two other people take the Doctor)

(The man starts frisking the teens)

Roxxy: Is there a reason why this place is so empty?

?: You haven't heard?

Bridget: Been away…

?: This shit happened just three months ago, It's all over the goddamn country! how the hell haven't you heard yet?!

Walter: What is?

?: The damn apocalypse!

Yale: But that's not possible, how did the zombie apocalypse already start?

?: It all started when that meteor struck the racetrack…. After three days, all hell broke loose…

Ripley: You mean that medical ship?

?: The hell?

Roxxy: That wasn't a meteor, that was an alien medical ship…

?: You think this damn apocalypse is a joke?!

Yale: No…

Bridget: That was a bermulian medical ship…. We passed by it just a few minutes ago…

Mavie: Harvey, shoot 'em, can't risk infection!

(Harvey points his gun back at the teens)

Doctor: Don't you dare! If anyone of you shoots them, I will personally hold you responsible for death!

Harvey: Doc, I don't care if God himself don't want us to kill these kids… we ain't riskin infection!

Doctor: I don't care how much risk there is, you are not killing them!

(The nine hear zombies coming close)

Roxxy: Ummm…. I think we should run!

( Mavie points her guns towards the teens)

Mavie: You ain't goin nowhere! You might as well be food for them!

Bridget: ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?

Walter: DOCTOR, LITTLE HELP HERE!

Doctor: Let them go!

Mavie: We ain't riskin the infection Doc, they're as good as dead!

Doctor: And I'm not risking their deaths!

Harvey: So you'd risk infection just to save these damned!?

Doctor: I'm a doctor, I can cure this… hopefully…

Frank: You better, cuz I ain't gonna risk being one of those damn creatures!

Harvey: Fine, you got one hour, if they turn after that, I'm killin them myself!(Points guns towards the zombie hoard) Get your asses in here now!

(The teens rush into the blockade)

(Mavie and Harvey gun down the hoard)

Doctor: You five alright?

Roxxy: After having a gun to our faces, being threatened by rednecks, and almost eaten by zombies…. Peachy…

Doctor: Trust me, If they were to shoot ya, I would have destroyed the guns with the sonic…

Frank: The what?

Roxxy: Doesn't matter…. Doctor, are we infected?

(The Doctor scans the six teens)

Doctor: That…. That can't be right…

Ripley: Doctor are we infected or not?!

Doctor: You're fine, just full of adrenaline…

Walter: Good, looks like my mom isn't going to have to worry about having a zombie for a son…

Yale: Speak for yourself, my mom would have shot me on the spot…

Bridget: Will you both shut up?!

Doctor: That isn't possible…. This is 2467, right?

Mavie: July 2nd, 2467…

Doctor: How did the zombie apocalypse happen?!

Frank: What do you mean?!

Roxxy: Like my friend said, we've been away…

Mavie: This happened April 5th, nearly three months ago…. That ship crashed into the racetrack… a company named Qesmo Industries raided the ship, taking some parts and equipment from it…. Their main offices are in New York City, on the island of Manhattan… they had a lab just three miles from where that ship crashed, that's when the virus broke out…. People called it "Satan's wrath"...

Roxxy: (sarcastically) sounds friendly…

Mavie: It spread from the lab like mating jackrabbits…. Two months went by, the whole of the south was overrun by those damn thangs…. Nobody was safe…. The North is the only safe place that's here now…

Doctor: That's nearly a five day trip in a car…

Roxxy: Five minutes in the TARDIS…

Harvey: The what?

Walter: The vehicle we got here with...

Doctor: Oi, I'm not a cab service?

Frank: You're British?

Doctor: Yorkshire…

Frank: Shame…. Probably the only one insane enough to even come here…. Not even the Russians were insane enough to help out with this…

Roxxy: Doctor, we may not have a choice…. We need to get as many people out of here…

Mavie: We're the only ones here…. Everyone else is either dead or up north…

Ripley: All the more reason to come along and escape this…

Mavie: If y'all can get us up to New York… we'll thank ya...

Frank: All our relatives are outta country…

Roxxy: come on then… best to get to the TARDIS now…

(Roxxy runs over to the barricade)

Roxxy: It's all clear…

(The rest follow the redhead with the glasses)

Louisiana Racetrack

(The nine rush towards the center)

Mavie: So, where's your car?

Roxxy: Who said the TARDIS's a car…?

(The redhead points to the blue police box)

Harvey: That's your wheels?

Doctor: Lot bigger than it looks…

Frank: You want us to get in that dinky thang?

Walter: Take our word for it, it's bigger on the inside…

(The nine walk up towards the box)

(The Doctor unlocks the doors)

?: Halt righ' thare…

(The nine look to see a man holding a gun against the Doctor)

Doctor: Please don't do this…

?: I found it, so you're stealin' property…

Doctor: This is mine…. So you stole it from me…

Roxxy: Shoot her, you answer to us…

?: To hell with you kids…

(Roxxy goes up and chokes the man)

(Roxxy's eyes start glowing red)

Roxxy: I don't think I was being clear… let me say it again…

Doctor: Roxxy put him down!

Roxxy: Shoot her, you answer to us…. Got that?!

(The man shows terror in his eyes)

(Roxxy puts the man down, her eyes go back to normal)

?: It's Satan reborn!

(The nine enter the TARDIS quickly)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

TARDIS Interior

(The Doctor looks on the projection monitor)

Doctor: There is no way that this apocalypse happened…

Walter: More to the point, if Damnatex was sold, shouldn't this have been over, like a month ago?

Mavie: What in God's name is this thang?

Frank: You weren't kiddin' when you said this place wuz bigga' on the inside…

Roxxy: Doctor, Is there anyway to stop this?

Doctor: If this started three days after Qesmo got the equipment from that medical ship…. Then…

Ripley: They're the ones who caused it…

Harvey: You mean Qesmo was the ones who started the apocalypse?!

Ripley: Probably used the spaceship crash as a scapegoat to push any blame off of themselves on the pilot…

Frank: So Qesmo knew it was their fault and lied to us?

Walter: Can we not skip the question, what is Damnatex?!

(The eight look at the white haired boy)

Walter: I mean come on, isn't it obvious, Qesmo made the drug…. But what does it do?

Frank: It says it's protection from the apocalypse, but what it does is kill people… says it's just a "side effect", bullshit, how in the hell is death a side effect of protection?!

Doctor: ... Because it's not…

Roxxy: You mean?!

Doctor: Qesmo wants to keep their reputation safe, so what do they do? What every other company does! They manipulate the thoughts and lie about the effects of the product!

Yale: So Damnatex, is a killing drug?! For killing off the infected?!

Bridget: If you ask me that's cold…. And heartless!

Roxxy: Beyond cold, that's cruel…. Telling people it's for protection, when in reality it just protects their reputation…

Mavie: So what do we do?!

Doctor: If I could analyze a sample of the virus, I could whip up a cure for this and end this apocalypse…

Roxxy: The lab… we can get a pure sample of the virus and make a cure from that!

Bridget: One problem though…. If we go in there, it could be an infestation of zombies in there...

Roxxy: Good thing I packed a big box of proton grenades in here, in the bedroom of course…

Doctor: Oi, if there is anything I don't like, it's weapons…

Roxxy: Deactivated…. They won't go off…

(Roxxy runs off to the bedroom)

Walter: You have to give it to her…. Always prepared for anything…

(Roxxy walks back with huge box)

Mavie: How did you get back so fast?

Roxxy: Time corridors…. I know it's a bit weird, but take my word for it, it's like instant travel for others…

Doctor: You know, as much as I like you as a Ghostbuster, I don't like the amount of other gear you have!

Roxxy: hey, this is our specialist equipment…. Only for emergencies…

Yale: It's just one of the many things we have…

Doctor: Well, I knew what I was getting into…. Fine, so what's the plan?…

Roxxy: Easy…. We go in, get a sample, kill any zombies that are in our way…

Walter: It's probably better if two of us get the sample…

Ripley: I'll go…

Roxxy: …. Umm… what?

Ripley: I'm the newest…. Plus, I can defend myself pretty well…

Roxxy: O…. K….. Just activate the grenade by pressing the red button…

(Ripley hovers her finger around the button)

Ripley: This red button?

(Roxxy sees her sister hovering her finger around the button)

Roxxy: NOT IN HERE!

(Everyone jumps)

Roxxy: Sorry... yes…. That red button…

Ripley: Thank you…. For both clarity and a heart attack…

Roxxy: Sorry, but those things do some structural damage… so I'd be careful around close quarters…

(Frank goes up to the box)

Frank: You're gonna need someone to have ya back… I'll go too…

Doctor: Alright…. Now, whatever happens…. Do not get bit…

Ripley: Ok….

(Ripley and Frank exit the TARDIS)

Qesmo Industries, abandoned lab

(Ripley and Frank wander the halls)

Ripley: Even if they had time to gather the ship's equipment, they would still have to abandon some samples…

Frank: Just curious, how long have you been traveling with that woman?

Ripley: Hm?

Frank: The Doctor…. How long have you travelled with her?

Ripley: Just a few days, my sister has travelled with her a little longer…

Frank: You from the future?

Ripley: In a matter of speaking…. Yes…

Frank: How did you not know about this?

Ripley: From another planet…. Full of both humans and faunus…

Frank: Faunus?

Ripley: Humans with animal features…

Frank: My God, the future gets weird don't it?

Ripley: Kinda, not really, there's still racism, violence, harassment…

Frank: Well, it's a good thang there's people like you, caring enough for others…

(The two come towards a lab)

Ripley: Here… there should be a virus sample in here…

Frank: There betta' be one, otherwise this was all for nothin'...

(Ripley and Frank look around the room)

(Ripley spots a vial of liquid)

Ripley: Found it!

(Ripley grabs the virus sample)

Frank: Right, let's go…

(Ripley is attacked by a zombie)

(Ripley dashes out of the way)

Frank: RUN!

(The two start running back to the TARDIS)

(Frank is tripped and bit on the leg)

Ripley: FRANK!

(Frank shoots the zombie that bit him)

(Ripley rushes to Frank)

Ripley: No…. No no no no no no no no!

Frank: Damn…. And just when we was about to make it…

Ripley: We still can!

Frank: No…. It's too late…

Ripley: No it's not, we can still get you in the TARDIS!

Frank: I've been bit, by the time we get back to that box together, I'll be turned into those damn zombies…

Ripley: I am not leaving you behind!

(The two hear a hoard coming)

Frank: Go…. I'll kill the hoard in here, you make sure that Qesmo gets what they deserve…

Ripley: Frank…

Frank: Just go!

(Ripley gets up and backs away from Frank)

Frank: Tell Mavie and Harvey, I died a hero…

Ripley: I will…

(Ripley turns around and runs back to the TARDIS)

(Ripley hears an explosion from the hall)

(Ripley rushes into the TARDIS and shuts the doors)

Mavie: Where's Frank?...

(Ripley starts crying)

Roxxy: He didn't…?

Mavie: Where is Frank?!

Ripley: He…. He didn't make it…

Harvey: No... you're lyin'!

Ripley: We were attacked…. He fell and got bit…. I tried to save him…. But he told me to run…. He's dead…. He died trying to save me…

(Mavie and Harvey look down to the ground)

Doctor: But no more have to die…. We are going to save the world and take down Qesmo…(spastically walks around the console flipping switches) No way Qesmo is getting away with this!

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

Manhattan, near Qesmo Industries

(The TARDIS materializes in an Alley)

Doctor: Alright, here's the plan…. Roxxy will infiltrate Qesmo as a scientist decoy, while Walter and Bridget infiltrate the file room using the TARDIS….

Yale: But won't they know we'll be infiltrating their file room because of the TARDIS engines?

Doctor: That's why I'm putting them on silent…. Mavie, You and Harvey try and get the attention of all the citizens of the city…

Mavie: How the hell are we supposed to do that?

Roxxy: I'm sure you'll think of something…

Ripley: Do it for Frank…. Make it worth every second that he could of lived…

(Small pause)

Mavie: Alright…

Harvey: Let's do this…

(The two adults exit the TARDIS)

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

Qesmo Industries, New York branch

(Roxxy walks through the corridors in a lab coat)

Roxxy: Right…

File room

(The TARDIS quietly materializes into the room)

(Walter and Bridget exit the TARDIS)

Bridget: Ok, time to access the files, leak them, then patch the mics in the big boys room into the advert board...

(The TARDIS quietly dematerializes)

Walter: Let's hope this goes off… otherwise, everyone is screwed...

Bridget: Alright, I'm in…. Leaking files to the TARDIS, and patching…

(The doors of the file room fly open and two guards enter with guns pointing towards the teens)

Walter: Oh shit…

Corridors

(Roxxy looks at the equipment in the labs)

(She takes out her scroll and takes photos of the equipment)

Roxxy: Right, getting photos to the Doctor…. Now…

(Roxxy is approached by two guards holding guns to her)

Roxxy: Can I help you?

Guard 1: Stand down…

Roxxy: But I'm just…

Guard 2: Either stand down or be gunned down…

Roxxy: Damn…

(The guards escort her to the CEO's room)

Qesmo's CEO office

(The three teens are thrown into the CEO'S office)

?: So, attempting to leak out files to the internet just so you can ruin us…

Walter: We know what you did, lying about the Louisiana ship crash, the viral outbreak, Damnatex, you've lied to everyone, just to keep your reputation safe…

?: Like the tagline says " protection from the apocalypse", see, we weren't lying…

Bridget: You lied about the effects of it as well…. The drug kills off the red blood cells, and then activates a chemical inside the plasma of our veins that stops blood flow…

CEO: That's the price of protection…

Roxxy: Think of how many people you murdered with your drug! Millions!

CEO: You're just kids, you wouldn't understand…. This is how you do good business…

Walter: We know good business, and this isn't how good businesses work! You have more blood on your hands than a dictator!

CEO: An what are you gonna do about it?

Roxxy: This…

(Roxxy pulls out and activates the Sonic screwdriver)

(She points it at the microphone on the CEO's desk)

CEO: Is that your plan? Tell my employees the truth? You three are pathetic…. I make the money for the drug all over the south, they keep taking it, killing the infected and keeping us safe…

Walter: What about their families? How do you think they'll feel?!

CEO: Forget about their damn families, They give me the money, I keep them hopeful!

Roxxy: …. And how do you think you'll keep them hopeful, when you just told the entire world the truth?

CEO: What do you mean?

Roxxy: You want to know the best thing about a long living lie?

CEO: What have you DONE!?

(Roxxy smirks)

Roxxy: Once the truth is out, your reputation sinks down into the ground, and all you'll ever have left is people who'll be very pissed and chanting death to your company!

(The CEO looks out the window and sees the advertisement boards show the evidence)

CEO: Even so, you're not going anywhere!

(The CEO pulls a gun out of his desk)

Roxxy: Also, if you're gonna hold hostages against their will…. Make sure they don't have a plan B…

(The TARDIS materializes around the teens)

Roxxy: Bye bye…

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

CEO: No no…. Nooooooooooooo!

(A helicopter flys over near the window)

Radio: This is U.N.I.T, stand down or we will open fire!

CEO: Damn you…

New Orleans, Louisiana, Two days later

(The TARDIS materializes in front of Harvey's house)

(Harvey and Mavie exit the TARDIS)

(Roxxy and the Doctor exit the TARDIS)

Mavie: Frank would be happy we survived…. I just wished he was here with us…

Doctor: Sorry, but I can't rewrite history that I'm apart of…

Harvey: Well, still…. Thank you Doctor… we couldn't have gotten through this without ya…

Roxxy: Glad we could help end the zombie apocalypse…

Mavie: Hey Rox…

Roxxy: Yeah?

Mavie: You know back there with that other guy…. When you picked him up and choked him?

Roxxy: Yes?

Mavie: It was like another part of you came out… like a separate person just took over you…

(Roxxy gives a worried face)

(Roxxy rushes back into the TARDIS)

Doctor: Sorry, she does that…

Harvey: I wish we could have you over for dinner…

Doctor: Sorry, but I have these kids to take home…

Mavie: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes?

Mavie: Promise me you'll take care of them…. That redhead looks fragile… keep her safe…

Doctor: I will…. Goodbye you two…

Harvey: Goodbye Doctor…

(The Doctor enters the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Beacon Academy, two hours after the Angels

(The TARDIS materializes in front of the entrance)

(The four students exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Doctor, you know we're gonna be in a lot of trouble, right?

Doctor: Don't worry, your headmaster already knows…

Walter: What?

Doctor: I told him the truth…. I told him I took you four on an adventure in the TARDIS, I showed him the inside, I might as well have told him…

Bridget: but what do we do now? I mean you showed us so much of the universe…. How can you go back?

Doctor: Oi, I'm just dropping you four off, dropping Ripley off, then coming back during the weekend…

Yale: So this is just a short goodbye?

Doctor: Yep…

Roxxy: Well…. Pick us up at 12… and don't you dare be late…

Doctor: I have a time machine…. I can get back to you anytime…

Walter: Bye Doctor…

Doctor: See you on the weekend…

(The Doctor sticks her head back into the TARDIS and shuts the door)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Roxxy: Well, I guess it's time for bed…

(The four teens walk towards the building)


	7. Vengeance

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 7: Vengeance

(An alarm clock goes off)

(Roxxy Sonics it)

(The four wake up)

Bridget: How did you?

Roxxy: TARDIS archive…. Good for when you lose stuff…. I found this near my diary… (tosses and catches the bronze and silver Sonic Screwdriver)

Walter: You have a diary?

Roxxy: My traveling diary… for all our adventures and stuff…

Yale: You used your diary to log our adventures? Ok, now people will think we're crazy…

Roxxy: Well, at least one of us remembers what happened the past few days…

Bridget: Let's just get ready and get to class…

(The four teens get out of bed and prepare themselves for the morning)

Oobleck's history class

(The professor nags on about recent history)

Roxxy: (whispering) You know, real life, not really fun anymore…

Walter: (whispering) Well, what do you expect, It's only two days until we get to see the Doctor again…

Bridget: (whispering) Will you two shut it?

(Bell rings)

Oobleck: Alright, homework for tonight, a two page essay on what you just learned… class dismissed!

Friday, Lunch

(A girls sits over near the four)

Walter: Hello?

Roxxy: Vivian, Right?

Vivian: Yes…. And…. I've… well…. Everyone has been wondering…. What happened to you?

Bridget: What do you mean?

Vivian: You disappeared four days ago, and came back without so much as a scratch or look of fear on your face…. What happened?

(The four look at each other as they eat their lunch)

Yale: It's complicated…

Vivian: I'm not stupid…

Yale: Very complicated…

Vivian: Tell me, or I'll let the headmaster know you came back from skipping school…

Walter: He kinda already knows that…

Vivian: What?!

Roxxy: Look, you'd never believe us even if we told you…

???: Hunting ghosts again, Ecto geek?

(Roxxy turns around to see her bully)

Roxxy: Ricky…. Why am I not surprised to see your ugly mug?

Ricky: You know you could get arrested for that, right? And I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when the headmaster scolds you for skipping school!

Walter: Again, he already knew about that…. Three days in advance no less…

Ricky: Wait what?!

Roxxy: Look, if you wanna know what happened to us, meet us tomorrow in the courtyard just in front of the fountain…

Vivian: Why?

Ricky: Yeah, why?

Roxxy: Because that's the only way you'll believe what we tell you…

Ricky: Oh, so disappearing during a weekend now?

Roxxy: Look, do you wanna know the truth or not?!

Yale: Rose, don't!

Roxxy: No, I think it's time he sees something that'll slap him so hard across the face, he'll (eyes change color) beg for Mercy!!!

(Roxxy slams her fist onto the table, putting a dent in it before her eyes change back)

(Roxxy storms off from the lunch hall)

Vivian: Whoa…. Ricky, looks like your victim just bit back… hard…

(Bridget gives a concerned look on her face)

Bridget: Is it just me, or did any of you guys notice something strange going on with Rosie?

Walter: Like what just happened? Yeah?

Bridget: I meant her eyes…

Ricky: Does the kitty like the rose?

Bridget: Ricky, I'm being serious, I mean, they changed color, normally, they're silver, but just for a few seconds, they were red….

(The other two boys look at each other)

Yale: Just like with that guy who tried to steal the TARDIS…

Vivian Ricky: The what?

Walter: We'll explain later… but I see where you're going with this Brig… you think something's up with her, right?

Ricky: What the hell are you talking about?

Yale: Later, jackass…. C'mon guys, we better catch up with Rose…

(The three former Ghostbusters leave the table)

Vivian: You know…. We can just follow them…

Ricky: I'll wait till tomorrow…. Then see the looks on their faces when Professor Goodwitch scolds them…

Team RWBY dorm room, 3:12 pm.

(The three walk in to see Roxxy sitting at her desk)

Bridget: Hey, you alright, Rosie?

Roxxy: Yeah…. Sorry, it's just…

Bridget: I get it…. That bastard had been verbally harassing and bullying you for years…. You just needed to vent…

Roxxy: Glad to see you haven't missed a beat since Signal…

Bridget: You know me…

Yale: Rose…. Did you feel weird when you "Vented" on Ricky this morning?

Roxxy: Not really…. Why?

Walter: Well…. We've thought…

Maybe…

Yale: You need a bit of a break…

Roxxy: From adventuring? Oh hell no…. I like traveling with you guys with the Doctor…

Bridget: Rosie…. Your eyes changed color…

Roxxy: What?

Walter: Your eyes turned red…. Just like with that guy in the 25th century who tried to steal the TARDIS…

Roxxy: Really?

Yale: Your entire eyeballs were black, with red irises…

Roxxy: But…

Bridget: Rosie, If there's something wrong with you, we can help…

Roxxy: O…. Ok…

Saturday, 11:58 am.

(The four teens stand around the fountain)

(Ricky and Vivian walk up with Professor Goodwitch)

Walter: Uh oh, I smell trouble…

Glynda: You four better have a good explanation for skipping school!!

Bridget: Walter, I owe you 500…

Roxxy: Actually we have a perfect one, if the time is right…

(Roxxy looks at her watch, it's 11:59)

Glynda: Well?!

Roxxy: We've been traveling… with the substitute professor…

Ricky: You mean the blonde haired substitute who gave us that weird ass bullshit of a lesson?

Roxxy: Actually, it's real…. As weird as it was…

Vivian: You aren't making sense…

Roxxy: You remember that blue police box that she had?

Ricky: you mean the blue decoration?

Roxxy: In 10………. 9……..

Glynda: Child, you are in big trouble if you don't tell me!..

(The seven hear the TARDIS materialize)

Roxxy: 5………… 4……………. 3………… 2…..

(The seven see the TARDIS materialize)

Ricky: What the hell?!

Roxxy: …. 1...

(The TARDIS lands)

(Roxxy looks at her watch again, It's exactly 12pm.)

Vivian: What?! I'm sorry………. But WHAT?!

Ricky: What the?!

Glynda: How did it?!

Roxxy: It travels…. In Space and Time…

(The door opens, the Doctor sticks her head out)

(The Doctor notices the other three)

Doctor: Oh…. Hello…. Nice to see you again Glynda…

Glynda: Professor Smith?!

Doctor: It's actually "The Doctor", or Doctor if you like…

Roxxy: You see, we traveled with her throughout space and time in this blue box…

Walter: Getting into scrapes…. Saving people…

Yale: Seeing history…. The future…

Bridget: Fighting monsters and Bad guys…. All while we travel in the TARDIS…

Ricky: The what?

Roxxy: TARDIS…. T A R D I S…. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space…

Glynda: You mean…. In the three days you disappeared?

Roxxy: Actually, to you, it's been three days…. For us… nearly a week and a half…

Ricky: What?!

Walter: I think what she's trying to say is that it's both a time machine and a Spaceship…

Vivian: You're joking?

Roxxy: See for yourself…

(The Doctor pokes her head back in, Vivian looks into the box)

(Vivian moves side to side looking at both the inside and outside of the box)

Vivian: It can't….. There's no way…. HOW IS IT DOING THIS?!?!

(Ricky shoves Vivian out of the way)

Ricky: That…. It's…. It's…

Roxxy: The inside is bigger than the outside…

Glynda: That is not funny, young lady!

Roxxy: No, I mean it, it's bigger on the inside…

(Glynda looks into the box)

Glynda: My…. Good God…

Roxxy: I know…. It's a lot to take in…

Vivian: Prove that it can travel…

Doctor: Oh I can do more than that…

Roxxy: You know what Doctor…. You've showed us the past and the future…. Why not show us a planet?

Doctor: Which one?

Roxxy: Surprise us…

Doctor: Well then get in…

(The seven get into the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Planet Uexicadia

(The TARDIS materializes on a cliff side near a village)

(The TARDIS lands)

(Roxxy, Vivian, Ricky and Glynda exit the TARDIS)

Ricky: Oh my God…. How did we?

Roxxy: The TARDIS dematerializes where it was, materializes right here…

Glynda: This is…. I don't know how to feel…

Roxxy: Don't worry Professor, you'll get used to it after a while…

(The rest exit the TARDIS)

Doctor: So, what do you think?

Walter: Where are we?

Doctor: Uexicadia…

Vivian: What?

Doctor: The planet, Uexicadia…. It's a planet inhabited by a race known as Guricainians…

Bridget: Guricainians?

Doctor: Creatures whose skin are like diamonds…. And are peaceful…. Though I'd be careful when they're in mating season…. Very nasty...

Roxxy:... Can we go see?

Doctor: So long as you don't wander off…. I'm fine with that…

(Roxxy and the other teens dash down the cliff)

Doctor: You all do realize I can just get us there in a second with the TARDIS?

(The teens stop and run into the TARDIS)

Glynda: Well, like Ozpin used to say, they won't stay kids forever…

(The two adults get into the TARDIS)

The village

(The TARDIS lands near a bazaar)

(Roxxy and Vivian exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Woah…

Vivian: This is amazing!

(Ricky and Bridget exit the TARDIS)

Ricky: What on eart….

Bridget: Hey…. Alien planet…. Have some respect…

(The rest exit the TARDIS)

Doctor: Notorine village…. 98th century…. Thankfully, not in the mating season…

Yale: I'll take your word on this…

(A villager walks up to the eight)

Gyax: Hello, I am Gyax, welcome to our village…

Ricky: How is…?

Doctor: TARDIS translation circuits…. Allows you to hear anything in your native language…

(The villager shakes hands with the eight)

Gyax: We welcome all who visit our planet…

Doctor: Hang on, I remember you!

Gyax: And who are you?

Doctor: Right, forgot I'm not a man anymore, sorry, do you remember a big chinned fella with a bowtie?

Gyax: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes it's me!

(Gyax hugs the Doctor)

Gyax: And how is Clara?

Doctor: Oh….

Gyax: Oh… forgive me, I didn't know…

Roxxy: Batting 750 lien that Clara was one of your companions who died…

Doctor: OI!

Glynda: What?!

Roxxy: Professor, I'm not afraid to die…. I'm not…

Gyax: Doctor, Would you like me to see you and your companions to the Hotel?

Doctor: Hotel?

Gyax: Yes…. An underground hotel we made during the late 87th century…

Doctor: Hmmm…. Alright…. So long as I can park my wheels in the garage…

Gyax: We can arrange that…

(Gyax leads the teens and the adult towards the hotel)

Hyix hotel

(The TARDIS materializes in the lobby)

(Gyax leads the seven into the lobby)

Gyax: I can ring up the owner…

(Gyax rings the bell)

(The owner exits her office)

Monix: Hello, welcome to the Hyix Hotel, we hope you'll enjoy your stay…

Ricky: Oh man this is cool…

Roxxy: Puts things into perspective doesn't it?

Ricky: What do you mean, Ms. Ecto.?

Doctor: What?

Roxxy: I mean there's more than just you and your beliefs in this universe…

Ricky: Oh come off it!

Vivian: Well I think that this is impressive…. An underground hotel…. Who would have thought someone would make it work?

Gyax: There's a museum on the bottom levels, for educational and entertainment purposes…

Roxxy: Ok…. Now it's interesting...

(Roxxy runs over to the elevators)

Roxxy: Come on guys…. Don't you wanna have a peek?

Doctor: Oi…. Note this is a part of the future…. So avoid spoilers to anything of the human race…

Roxxy: Like we're gonna find anything about that…

(The other teens walk over to the elevators)

(Roxxy presses the call button on the elevator)

(The left elevator opens)

Roxxy: Time for a bit of fun…

(The teens get into the elevator)

Doctor: Be careful you six…

(The elevator doors close)

Glynda: When Rose said…

Doctor: Why do you keep calling her Rose…. It's Roxxy…

Glynda: What?

Doctor: If any of you had any knowledge of her real name, you might have figured it out…

Glynda: But she…. All the attendance sheets say her name is Roseanna Redhood…

Doctor: Then why did I find this sheet with the name Roxxanne Summer Rose?

(The Doctor shows Glynda the attendance sheet)

Glynda: But that's not possible…. The system would have recognized a change in the attendance…

Doctor: So somebody else changed it…. But who?...

Hyix museum

(The six teens walk around the exhibits)

Vivian: I can't believe we're walking in an alien museum…. On an alien planet!

(Roxxy stops at an exhibit showing a dark, female figure)

Roxxy: That's not possible…. How can it be following me?!

(Walter walks over to where Roxxy is standing)

(Walter looks at the name of the exhibit)

Walter: "The Girl of Two Souls"... Seems like we run into this everywhere we go since the Angels…

Bridget: This again?!

Ricky: What are you guys talking about?

Vivian: Is something wrong?

Roxxy: Why is this following me?... Why is it always following me? No matter where I am or when I am, I keep seeing this…

Vivian: What?

Roxxy: That name…. It always follows me…. First, it came from the Weeping Angels, then Vastra saying that she sensed another soul in me, then with a redneck girl from the 25th century saying my outrage was like someone else coming out of me…. And now this…

Walter: Ok…. Now that you put it like this, it can't be a coincidence…

Bridget: You think someone is following you?

Roxxy: Worse…. I think whatever is following me…. is inside already…

Walter: What?!

Roxxy: Brig, use it…(Hands over her Sonic Screwdriver)

(Bridget takes the screwdriver and scans Roxxy)

(The screwdriver outputs a high pitch scream)

Bridget: Holy shit…. Off the scale…. Way way way off the scale…

Roxxy: That's what I was afraid of…

Ricky: You mean, there's another "her" inside her mind?

Bridget: Whatever this "second soul" is…. It's fused into her subconscious…

Roxxy: That would make sense…. The soul inside would…. Wait…. The darkness will be your enemy…. SO THAT'S WHAT THOSE ANGELS MEANT!!!!

Walter: What?

Roxxy: The Weeping Angels told me "The girl of two souls beware, for in your time you will not spare, and darkness will be your enemy, for she sleeps dormantly, and lives with you for eternity!!"

Vivian: You think that means something?

Roxxy: We need to tell the Doctor…

(The exhibits start to move)

Ricky: Oh cool, they move….

(Roxxy looks near the elevators, there are spider webs everywhere)

Roxxy: Guys…. Tell me those webs were there before…

???: Would you rather they said yes?

Ricky: Who's there?

(A man in a ring leader outfit emerges from the Exhibits)

Spellman: Hello…. I'm Elijah Spellman…. But I think that Shouldn't matta' now….

(Walter starts dialing up the Doctor's TARDIS)

Lobby

(The Doctor and Glynda are sitting in the lobby drinking tea)

Glynda: So, You're an alien from another planet?

Doctor: Yep…. Sad thing is I don't have a planet to go back to…. Destroyed by an old friend of mine "The Master"... He destroyed Gallifrey because he was furious…

Glynda: So…. Why did you take those four?

Doctor: I didn't take them…. They chose to travel with me…

Glynda: So, they really meant it when they said they were traveling…. Where did they go with you?

Doctor: Throughout much of time and space itself…. From the Victorian era, to right here…

(The TARDIS phone rings)

Glynda: Hang on…. You have a scroll?

Doctor: Phone, on the TARDIS…. (Picks up) Hello?

Phone: I do believe that you children will be perfect for gatherin' the fear I need ta feast…

(The Doctor hangs up and rushes towards the elevator)

Doctor: Oh I don't think so...

(Glynda follows)

Glynda: What's going on?

Doctor: Trouble….

(The Doctor pulls out her Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the doors)

Doctor: Come on…

(The Doctor jumps onto cable and slides down)

The museum

(The teens run through the exhibits)

Spellman: Why are you running? Don't ya' know there ain't no way to escape me?..

(The teens keep running)

Vivian: Who the hell was that?!

Roxxy: I don't know…. Never seen him before!!

Ricky: I thought you were the expert of the supernatural!!!

Roxxy: Ghosts, not aliens you dumbass!!!

Ricky: Oh, that helps!!

Bridget: What the hell are you two doing?! Just run!!!!

(The teens turn to the left and keep running)

Roxxy: Bridget, give me the screwdriver, if we can find where he came from, maybe we can stop him!!!

Bridget: Alright!

(Bridget tosses Roxxy the copper and silver Sonic screwdriver)

(Roxxy catches it and scans the museum)

Roxxy: This way!!

(Roxxy runs over to another exhibit)

(The other teens follow)

The museum elevators

(The Doctor uses her screwdriver on the doors, they open)

(The Doctor and Glynda exit the elevator)

Doctor: Spellman…. Sarah Jane had met this entity a long time ago…. She said this entity is dangerous…

Glynda: How dangerous?

Doctor: …. Very…. He's the reason the children in a German village went missing back in 1284…

Glynda: What?!

Doctor: I can see why he loved being here…. Lots of visitors…. He's turned this into a roach hotel…. Many check in…. Rarely anyone checks out…

Glynda: We have to save the kids!

Doctor: Hold on…. I need to know how he got here…

Glynda: Forget that…. The children come first…. Before anything…

(A man in the ring leader outfit walks up towards the women)

Spellman: Hello ladies…

Doctor: What have you done Spellman?

Spellman: What do you mean, Doctor?

Glynda: How do you know her name?

Spellman: I also know yours, Glynda Goodwitch…

Doctor: Whatever you're doing right now, stop it…. No one else has to be a victim…

Spellman: And why should I do that? After all, it was your little friend who stopped me in the past…

Doctor: Yeah, and she had a good reason to do so…. You were stealing children away from their families and erasing them from existence!

Spellman: Well, why not…. Who has ever heard of a Boogeyman who gives back the children he stole?

Doctor: End this, or I'll end you…

Spellman: I know your bluff Doctor…. I know you ain't a killa'

Doctor: You don't know me…. What I've done to save people…. What I sacrificed to end wars…. I have done terrible things just to save lives, so tell me now Spellman, do you think I'm bluffing?!

Spellman: …. Yes…

Doctor: …

(Spellman laughs)

Doctor: Damn…. Thought I had it…

(The three hear someone whistle)

Roxxy: Hi…. Spellman was it…. Dumb name if yo ask me…

Spellman: Ah…. The one who got away…

Doctor: What?

Glynda: What have you done?!

Roxxy: Don't worry…. I got this…. So, Spellman…. Tell me…. What makes you so powerful…. Is it the clown stuff, the ring leader, an Alien entity from a gaseous cluster, what is it?

Spellman: Whatever you have planned will not work…

Roxxy: Yeah well, hey, I've been called crazy all my life, and I'm talking to someone crazier than me…

(Roxxy walks around Spellman)

Spellman: What are you playing at, child?

Roxxy: Child…. Is that what you call a teenager, a child?!

(Roxxy's eyes start glowing red)

Spellman: What are you doing?

Roxxy: You had just taken the people I love and promised to protect…. And that would send someone into a deep.and extremely dark place, so don't even think of messing with me…

(Roxxy backs Spellman into a corner)

(Roxxy's pocket starts to glow)

Spellman: What is happening?!

(Roxxy takes out a small chunk of a meteorite)

Roxxy: This was your prison…

Flashback, half an hour ago

(The teens run towards a small meteorite chunk)

Roxxy: This is emitting the same frequency as that Spellman guy…

Bridget: You think, that's what kept him?

Walter: Must have…. It must have been his prison l…

Yale: Some must have activated it and set him free…

Ricky: You mean if we put him back in that rock, this nightmare will be over?

???: But that will never happen…

(Bridget, Walter, Yale, Vivian, and Ricky start sinking into the ground)

Vivian: WE'RE SINKING!!

(Bridget looks to Roxxy)

Bridget: ROSIE, TAKE THE ROCK AND SAVE YOURSELF!!!

(The five teens submerge into the concrete)

Roxxy: BRIG!!!

(Roxxy takes the chunk and runs away)

Present time

Spellman: No…. No…. This can't be…

Roxxy:(deep voice) Now go back to your cell and ROT!!!

(Spellman is absorbed into the rock)

(Roxxy returns to normal)

(The others emerge from the corner)

Ricky: What the?!

Walter: We're back!!!

Roxxy: GUYS!!!

(Roxxy rushes over and hugs the five)

Ricky: I cannot believe you are hugging me, after all I did for you…

Roxxy: Well, you're gonna have to suffer for the next minute or two…

Glynda: I'm glad you're all safe…

Doctor: Ehhh…. I knew they'd be fine…

Beacon Academy, Saturday, 1:03pm.

(The TARDIS lands in front of the fountain)

(The eight get out of the TARDIS)

Ricky: Were back home!!!

(Vivian looks on her scroll)

Vivian: No messages…

Doctor: To be fair, you've only been gone for little over an hour…

Ricky: Seriously?!

Roxxy: What did I say? Time machine…

Walter: Now you know how we feel when we're with the Doctor…

Vivian: Can I come with?! I want to go again!!

Roxxy: Maybe tomorrow…. Right now… I want to balance a real life, Doctor life…

Walter: I'm with her on this one…

Bridget: Ditto…

Yale: I would like to be with my mom for a while…

Doctor: So…. See you six tomorrow?

Ricky: Not me…. Screw you guys…

(Ricky walks away)

Roxxy: Typical…. Can't believe the things that are obvious…

Vivian: Speaking of which…. When you said "The girl of two souls" Is following you…. You already knew what was going on…. How?

(Small awkward pause)

Roxxy: Call it a hunch…. But I have a feeling, I can't avoid this forever…

(Author's note: I did the Sarah Jane Adventures reference because I'm paying homage to both the show and to Elisabeth Sladen, Rest in peace)


	8. Return of the Ghost

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 8: Return of the Ghost

(The Tardis materializes and lands in a small alley)

(Roxxy pokes her head out)

Roxxy: I think I did it, I flew the TARDIS right…. I think…

(Roxxy sticks her head back)

Doctor: Well done…. Better than I thought…

Roxxy: Thanks…

Ricky: I can't believe you got me back in this damn box…. On your guy's crazy adventures!

Doctor: Oi, keep talking like that, the TARDIS will have you muckin' around the corridors for months!

Roxxy: Doctor, you keep saying that, but if it's alive…. Where's the consciousness interphase?

Doctor: Don't have one…. At least not one that I'm aware of…

Yale: Well, whatever…. Where and when are we?..

(The Doctor looks at the projection monitor)

Doctor: New York…. Manhattan…. Times Square…. February 12, 2026…

Roxxy: The 21st century?

Doctor: Not bad for your first flight test…

(Ripley walks into the console room)

Ripley: Who knew my sister could fly an alien spacecraft?

Roxxy: How are you here?

Doctor: Picked her up this morning, she took a nap in the bedrooms…

Walter: Hang on, there are bedrooms on this?! Where the hell were they when we were tracing earlier?!

Doctor: Oi, Gave the TARDIS a tune up…. Didn't have time to explain everythin'...

(The eight walk out of the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Wow…. Just like home…

(The eight hear the casual New Yorker talk around time square)

Ricky: Wow…. You weren't kidding…

Roxxy: Didn't mean it like that, but whatever…

Doctor: Oi… come along…

(The eight walk around the city)

Roxxy: Oh… wish we had money…. Would really like to get some food…

Doctor: Are you really hungry?

Roxxy: Hey… I forgot to eat breakfast…

Bridget: We all did…

Ripley: Not me…

Doctor: Give me a minute…. I'll find an ATM…

(The eight hear an explosion in the distance)

Roxxy: What the hell was that?!

(The eight then see a car driving away, guns blazing)

Bridget: Something tells me a heist went off…

(Something stops the car, a dark clothed man)

Roxxy: Ok…. Now…. who…. the hell…. is that?

Doctor: He can't be…

???:(deep voice) Gentlemen, Might I ask you surrender…?

(The men shoot at the dark clothes superhero)

(The bullets do nothing)

???: Please recognize my personal moral code to not cause lasting harm to anyone…

(The superhero knocks out the men in the car)

Roxxy: Oh…. My…. God!!!

(Roxxy shines with excitement)

Doctor: Are you alright?

Roxxy: Sorry…. It's just…. I've always read comics about superheroes and Justice and stuff…. But I never thought I'd see an actual superhero!!!

Ripley: Blame the fact that our dad bought her science kits, chemistry sets, comic books, lots of things a science nerd drools over…

Roxxy: Hey, you like the history comics dad bought you!

Ripley: Because I'm a history nerd…

Walter: Whatever…. Can we focus on the fact a guy just stopped a speeding car without any injury?!

Doctor: He just can't…

Vivian: You know him?

Doctor: Question is, does he remember me?

Yale: What are you talking about?

Doctor: Come on Fam…. Time to meet the man behind the mask…

(The Doctor runs to the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Wait…. Doctor?!

(The seven teens run towards the Doctor)

Roxxy: Doctor, I thought you'd said we'd see the guy behind the mask?

Doctor: We are…. I know where he lives…

(The eight get into the TARDIS)

Lumbard household

???: Mom, where's dad?

Lucy: He's busy Jenn…

Jennifer: He promised to help me with my physics homework!

Lucy: Look, his new job is very demanding of him…

(Lucy hears the TARDIS land in front of the house)

Lucy: He can't be…

Jennifer: Mom, what was that?

Lucy: Nothing that you should be concerned about…

(Lucy runs outside)

(Lucy sees the TARDIS on her front lawn)

Lucy: It can't be the same thing…

(The Doctor pokes her head out of the door)

Doctor: Hello Lucy…

Lucy: How do you know me?

Doctor: It's me, the Doctor, remember?

Lucy: What?

Doctor: Harmony Shoal, Alien brains that live on their own, Grant?

Lucy: You can't be him…

Doctor: I am…. Though I had a bit of a gender swap…

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS)

Doctor: What do you think?

Lucy: How are you that Scotsman?!

Doctor: Regeneration…. Nasty thing…. Useful to keep you alive…

(The seven teens exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Doctor, where are we?

(A man exits the house)

???: Sorry, I was busy with my step daughters homework, can we help you?

Doctor: Hello Grant…

Grant: How do you know me?

Lucy: Grant, this is…. The Doctor…. The one we met that night…. she changed…

Grant: Sorry, we don't need a doctor…

Doctor: Doctor Mysterio, remember him?

(Grant gives a shocked face)

Doctor: He's me now…

Roxxy: Doctor, who are these people?

Doctor: That, is Lucy lumbard…. And the other is Grant…. Also known as "The Ghost"...

(Roxxy's eyes widen)

Roxxy: You are kidding me…

Ripley: No… way…

Lucy: Inside now...

(Lucy drags the eight inside)

Jennifer: Mom, who are these guys?

Lucy: Jennifer, this is the Doctor…. An old friend of ours…

Jennifer: Don't even think about taking a blood test with me…

Doctor: Nooo…. Not gonna do that Jennifer…. See you've grown up since last we met…

Jennifer: What, we have never seen each other before…

Doctor: Yes we have, was a white haired, sort of bushy browwed Scotsman…

Jennifer: You're weird…

Roxxy: Not as weird as the situation is here…

Doctor: Right, forgot, Grant, Lucy, Jennifer, this is my fam…. Roxxy, Walter, Bridget, Yale, Vivian, Ricky and Ripley…

(Grant looks at the twins)

Grant: They your kids?

Roxxy: Travel companions…. We travel with her…

Jennifer: You travel with an old woman? You guys are weirder than her…

Ricky: Hey…

Roxxy: Now you know how I felt…

Ricky: Wait, this is how you felt when I did this to you?

Roxxy: Nope, she's way more coordinated than you…

Ricky: What?

Grant: Doctor, is there something wrong?

Doctor: I thought you said you'd put it back on if the world needed you again…

(Jennifer looks at her dad)

Jennifer: What?

Grant: Jennifer, can you go to your room, this is confidential stuff…

Jennifer: Whatever…

(Jennifer walks over into her room)

Grant: Look, The world did need me again…. It's not easy keeping chaos from happening…

Roxxy: So…. Are there any bad guys trying to end the world or something?

Doctor: Ok, Fam, would you mind staying in the TARDIS for a while?

Roxxy: Oh so you're our mom now?

Doctor: Don't make me have to be so…

Roxxy: Fine…

(The seven teens walk into the TARDIS)

TARDIS Interior

Ripley: Oh come on Rox…

Ricky: Why are you calling her Rox?

Ripley: Because it's my sister's real name…

Roxxy: Fine…. It's Roxxanne Summer Rose…. There, happy?

???: What the hell is this place?!

(The teens look back to see Jennifer in the TARDIS)

Walter: When the hell did you get in?!

Ricky: Don't look at me…

Vivian: Not a word of this…

Jennifer: Where the hell am I?!

Roxxy: The TARDIS…

Jennifer: The what?!

Roxxy: The TARDIS!

Jennifer: You're just making up words now!!!

Roxxy: IT'S CALLED THE TARDIS!!!

Jennifer: Why the hell is it like this?!

Yale: How the hell did you get in here?!

Jennifer: Through a secret hatch…. WHAT DO YOU THINK DUMBASS!?

Roxxy: Get the hell out of here!

(Jennifer goes up to the console)

Jennifer: Is this a spaceship?

Roxxy: Not one that you can pilot…

Jennifer: We'll see about that!

(Jennifer pulls the space time throttle)

Roxxy: NOOO!!!

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the front lawn)

Outside the TARDIS

(The three adults run outside)

Doctor: Roxxy, what the hell are you doing?!

Grant: What the hell is going on?

Doctor: My companions just nicked my motor!

Lucy: I get Jennifer out now…

(Lucy walks inside)

Doctor: When they get back, they are in a wop o' trouble!!

Lucy: SHE'S GONE!!!

Grant: What?

(Lucy runs outside)

Lucy: She's not in her room, she's gone!

Grant: Are you serious?!

Lucy: Her window is open!

Doctor: ROXXANNE!!!

TARDIS Interior

(Roxxy spastically runs around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons)

Roxxy: Because of you now, we're more lost than English man in a Japanese train station!

(Roxxy looks at the projection monitor)

Roxxy: Ok, I hope I'm doing this right…. The Doctor was right, short hops are difficult...

Jennifer: What the hell is happening?!

Roxxy: You pulled the throttle, that's what pulled us away from your house!!

Jennifer: So what now?!

Roxxy: Hope I'm able to land this thing again!!!

(Sparks fly from the console)

Roxxy: GAAAH!!!

Bridget: What's wrong?!

Roxxy: Something is pulling us away from where I'm trying to land!

(Roxxy looks at the monitor)

Roxxy: Hold on…. I'm gonna have to park the TARDIS nearby!!

(Roxxy runs around the console, flipping switches)

Unknown location

(The TARDIS lands in an empty building)

(The teens exit the TARDIS)

Walter: Where are we now?

Roxxy: No idea…. Thanks, Jennifer…. Now because of you, we landed someplace away from the Doctor…. Ohhh…. She's gonna be pissed when we get back…

Yale: Hey we can just explain the situation to her…

(Roxxy's scroll rings)

Roxxy: Oh no….

(Roxxy looks at her scroll, it's her mom calling)

Roxxy: Hi Mom…

Ruby: You ok kiddo?

Roxxy: Kinda…. I landed the TARDIS away from the Doctor, because of some idiot who doesn't know how to listen…

Jennifer: Hey!!!

Roxxy: Look, this is a bad time for calling…

Ruby: Why? Are you in trouble?

Roxxy: With the Doctor, yes…. In danger, always…. But not right now…

Ruby: Alright…. Just wanted to know when you're getting back…

Roxxy: Maybe Tonight…. I don't know…

Ruby: Well, just, call me when you get back…

Roxxy: Will do, love you Mom…(hangs up) Ok, This isn't good…

Ripley: The Doctor is gonna be livid…

Roxxy: Not just the Doctor… Mom is gonna be pissed when she finds out what we do!

Jennifer: Why are you guys so worried?

Ripley: Mom hates it when we're in trouble…. She'd whip our ares if we got into trouble…

Roxxy: I will never forget Harmil's Factory…

Ripley: Don't even remind me!

Walter: What happened then?

Ripley: All you need to know, is that it was scarring and traumatizing…

(Ripley and Roxxy shiver in fear of the trauma)

Roxxy: Never again…

Bridget: So what do we do now?

Vivian: Maybe there's a reason we're here…. We should probably check this place out…

Jennifer: What?

Roxxy: Well…. We were dragged here…. Might as well find out why we're here…

(The eight teens walk within the building)

Floor 1

(The teens walk down to the first floor)

Roxxy: Ok…. Riddle me this…. If we're in a building, and we're on the first floor…. Where's the exit?

(The teens look towards the wall where the exit would be)

Ripley: Ok…. So…. Are we on an alien ship?

Roxxy: Don't know…. Not really an expert on alien spaceships...

Vivian: You've been traveling with the Doctor the longest, how do you not know spaceships?

Ricky: She has a point, how do you not know spaceships?

Roxxy: I'm a ghost nerd, not a space need!

(The eight hear movement humming)

Walter: What is that?

(The eight see a weird robotic like alien)

???: You…. will…. be…. Exterrrrminated!!! EXTERMINATE… EXTERMINATE… EXTERMINAAAATE!!!!!

(The alien shoots a laser blast and misses the teens)

Roxxy: RUN BACK TO THE TARDIS!!!

(The teens dash towards the TARDIS)

(The alien keeps firing at the teens)

(The teens rush back into the TARDIS)

TARDIS Interior

(Roxxy looks around the console)

Roxxy: Where's the damn fast return button?! There has to be one!!

(The TARDIS highlights the switch)

Roxxy: What the?! Alright then!

(Roxxy flips the switch, the TARDIS dematerializes from the building)

Lumbard household

Doctor: Oh they are in soooo much trouble…

(The three hear the TARDIS land on the front lawn)

(The adults run outside)

(Roxxy and the others exit the TARDIS)

Doctor: Mind explaining this then?

Roxxy: Later… we have a situation!

Doctor: Yes we do, you don't steal a Time-Space ship without the pilot, nor anyone you please…

Walter: Doctor, there's something of more concern going on right now…

Doctor: It can wait…

Ripley: No it can't…

Doctor: Yes it can!!

(Roxxy grabs the Doctor by her coat)

Roxxy: DOCTOR, NO IT CAN'T…. THERE ARE ALIENS IN NEW YORK, THAT TRIED TO KILL US!!!!

(Roxxy's eyes turn red)

(Roxxy lets go of the Doctor, her eyes go back to normal)

Doctor: What?

Vivian: There was this weird rubbish can like alien, with spheres on its bottom half and had a laser gun and a plunger for arms!

Ripley: And it said "Exterminate" as it was shooting us!!

Doctor: What?

Roxxy: It has this eye stalk on its head, and lights too…

Doctor: There's no way…. It can't be…

(The Doctor gives a worried expression to the teens)

Yale: Oh I don't like that face…. That's the " We're all in serious danger" face…

Doctor: You eight are very lucky you got out…

Ripley: What was it?!

Doctor: …

Walter: Doctor?

Doctor: …

Roxxy: Doctor, what was that thing?!

Doctor: … A Dalek…

Roxxy: A Dalek? What the hell is a Dalek?

Doctor: The most dangerous creature in the entire universe…

Roxxy: Well, it might have been just one, I mean…. If there are more of those things, how worried should we be?

Doctor: Even just one Dalek, can conquer an entire system of planets!

Ricky: You're kidding?

Doctor: My race fought against them in the Time War, millions had died… millions and millions bodies dead on my planet because of them!

Bridget: So what do we do now?! We can't just sit here…

(Grant runs back into the house)

Roxxy: Oh some help he'll be…. We need someone like a superhero!

(The Ghost lands in front of the house)

Ghost: You asked for me?

Roxxy: H--h--h--hi…. You're t-t-t-th-the Ghost?

Ghost: You called for a superhero…. I came as soon as I could…

Ricky: Hoooooly…

Bridget: Woah…

Doctor: Seriously fam?..

(The others look at the Doctor)

Doctor: Oh come off it… you know who he is…

Roxxy: What?

Walter: Really?

Yale: Doctor…. Are you ok?

Doctor: Grant!...

Jennifer: Dad?

Lucy: Doctor!!!

Doctor: Oi…. It's your fault for not telling her his identity…

Ghost: Doctor…. Listen, we can deal with this later…. Right now, we have to deal with an alien invasion… discreetly…

Doctor: Alright…. Come on "extended" Fam…. Let's get our shift on!..

(The Doctor, Ripley, Ricky, Vivian, Yale, Walter, Bridget, and Jennifer enter the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Trust me, there's more room….

Lucy: I am not going anywhere and neither is Jen…. JENNIFER!?

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Lucy: Doctor!!!!!

Ghost: Don't worry, I'll get her back...

The Ghost flies up and away from the suburbs)

The Dalek base

Doctor: Just trust me, so long as you're with me, you're my responsibility…

Jennifer: I can handle myself…

Roxxy: Against those tin cans?

Doctor: Alien mutants inside of a Dalekanium tank shell…

Roxxy: Whatever… Should it even matter why this is bad?

Doctor: I always think I'm rid of these damn things…. Always… never really am…

Walter: Well, what's the plan?

Doctor: I give them a chance to surrender, if they don't take it…. I'll destroy this ship…

Roxxy: Won't New York vaporize?

Doctor: Not if I use The TARDIS shields to keep the explosion in a concentrated area…

(The nine walk into the main chamber)

(The Daleks turn to see the nine)

Doctor: Hello…. Mind if I butt in?

Dalek 1: It… is... the... Doctor, Exterminate!!!

Doctor: Wouldn't if I were you, I'd blow up this ship before I give even one of you the chance to shoot us…

(The Daleks back away)

Doctor: That's better…. Now…. Leave New York…. Fly away and survive another day…. Or don't…. And die on this ship…

Dalek 2: You... do not… possess… the… means… to destroy… the Daleks!!!

Doctor: Oh I do…. And I'm using him as a last resort…. So I'd recommend surrendering or else I'll sick him on ya'...

(The Ghost walks out from behind the Doctor)

Ghost: Please note that under US law…. Genocide is outlawed…. So in retrospect, you will surrender…

Dalek Emperor: We... will not... surrender… to less... superior being!!!

Roxxy: But you have to…. Unless you want your race to never exist…

Dalek Emperor: You... do not control... the Daleks!!!

Roxxy: No…. But we are giving you a chance to walk away, and live…

Dalek Emperor: We do not... surrender... to humans!!!

Roxxy: Never said you had to…. Just have to run away…

Dalek Emperor: Daleks... do not... run... away!

Doctor: Then you leave me with no choice…. Ghost, I know this is against your code, but be with me here, destroy their power core!

Ghost: With pleasure…

(The Ghost flies up and destroys the main power cell)

Dalek 1: Emergency… Emergency… Main... power cells… destroyed… self destruct… initiated!!!

Doctor: That's our que, RUN!!!

Dalek Emperor: Exterminate... the Doctor!!!

(The gang run away)

(The Daleks shoot at the gang)

Yale: I HATE BEING SHOT AT!!!

(The ten enter the TARDIS)

Ghost: This vehicle is…

Roxxy: We know, the internal dimensions are larger than the external dimensions!!!

Doctor: Roxxy, the hypo-stabilizers, switch them off!

Roxxy: On it!

(Roxxy flips a switch)

Roxxy: Stabilizers off… now what?!

Doctor: The Gyro-oscillator!

(Roxxy turns the Gyro-oscillator)

Roxxy: Turned, next!?

Doctor: Finally, The Quadro-anchoring field!

(Roxxy pushes a lever)

Roxxy: Done!

Doctor: Hang on!

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the Dalek ship)

(The Dalek ship explodes)

Just outside the wreckage

(The TARDIS materializes in an Alley)

(The Doctor pokes her head out of the door)

Doctor: Ha ha! See, TARDIS shields save the day…. Now to get you home back to your mother, Jennifer…

Jennifer: Oh come on, I was well hidden…

Doctor: I have eyes everywhere on my head…

Ricky: Really?

(The Doctor sticks her head back into the TARDIS and shuts the door)

Doctor: No but I have quite a sense of detection…

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the alley)

The Lumbard household

(The TARDIS materializes in the front room)

(Roxxy, The Doctor, Jennifer, and Grant exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Thanks…. Ghost…. Or should I say Grant?

Grant: Either is fine…

Jennifer: Why didn't you tell me you were the Ghost?

Grant: Jennifer, sweetheart…. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you…. As a wise man said…. "With great power, come great responsibility…"

Roxxy: Uncle Ben…

(Grant looks at Roxxy)

Grant: They still have Spider-Man in the future?

Roxxy: Who said I was from the future?

Grant: Didn't need to…

Roxxy: Alright, you got me…

Grant: Thought so, Duel soul…

(Roxxy spaces out)

Jennifer: Is everything ok?

(Roxxy snaps back)

Roxxy: Huh… oh yeah… I'm fine…

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS)

Doctor: She does that…

Grant: Well then…. Until we meet again, Doctor Mysterio…

Doctor: Until next time, Ghost…

(The Doctor enters her TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the living room)

Beacon Academy, Sunday, 5:43 pm.

(The TARDIS materializes inside the front entrance)

(The seven teens exit the TARDIS)

Ripley: See you next week Doctor…

Doctor: Bye…

(The Doctor closes the door)

(The TARDIS dematerializes from the school)

Roxxy: Well, time to catch up on real life…

(The seven walk towards the stairs

(The camera pans over to a mysterious man)

???: So, this is the girl of two souls?... This will be interesting...


	9. Emergance

Narrator (Roxxy): My name is Roxxanne Summer Rose…. Former Ghostbuster…. Resident genius…. And "The Girl of Two Souls"... One day, a woman came into my life…. Her name was the Doctor…. We met in a lecture hall…. The day we met, my whole perspective on the universe was changed forever…. I ran away with her, along with my team…. But this is the story, about the truth about me…

Beacon Academy, Team RWBY dorm room

(Roxxy is sitting at her study desk)

Walter: Hey Roxxy?

Roxxy: Yeah?

Walter: You alright?

Roxxy: Yes…. Why?

Walter: Well, I was just curious…. You know how you are when you're…. Emotional…

Roxxy: Emotional?

Walter: Red eyes?

(Roxxy looks at the white haired boy)

Roxxy: Oh…. Sorry…. Thought you were trying to offend me…

Walter: Nope…. Just looking out for you…

Narrator (Roxxy): Walter was always kind…. And clueless, but this was the one time he put all his attention on me…

Beacon Academy, Library

(Roxxy is sitting at the computer)

(Ricky and Vivian walk up to Roxxy)

Ricky: Hey Ecto…

Roxxy: You're still doing that?

Ricky: Not in a offensive way anymore…. More…. Friendlier?

Vivian: We're worried for you…

Roxxy: No need…. I'm fine…

(The two look at Roxxy, then walk away)

Ricky: See you at lunch…

Narrator (Roxxy): Who would have thought that in just two days of being with the Doctor, my old bully would become my friend? Nobody…. Even the quiet girl, Vivian Scarledina, changed…

Beacon Academy, lunch

Narrator (Roxxy): And this is when it started…. The beginning of a long, drawn out truth…

Vivian: So…. Three days until we get to see the Doctor and see the universe again…

Roxxy: Vivian, It's almost three days until we get on Summer vacation…

Ricky: That means three whole months of traveling…

Bridget: 3.42 months to be exact…

Yale: it's almost sad how you know that…

Walter: I've heard rumors were getting another substitute history professor…

Roxxy: Not the Doctor?

Walter: Nope…. A man…. Sort of brownish…. His name is Yana…. He says he's the "Master" of his work…

Yale: Sounds completely mental…

Bridget: He may just have mental problems, you don't know that…

Roxxy: Well, whatever the case may be…. Let's hope he's interesting...

History class

Roxxy: (whispering) Ok…. I have a bad feeling just now, is anyone else getting that feeling?

Bridget: (whispering) Not really…

Walter: (whispering) Nope…

Yale: (whispering) You alright?

Roxxy: (whispering) It's just…. I don't know why…. But I don't think I trust our new substitute…

Yana: Excuse me…. I would like a little quiet right now…

(The teens quiet down)

Yana: Right then…. Can anyone tell me, what is the most dangerous creature you can think of, off the top of your head?

Student 1: Scorpions?

Yana: Nope…

Student 2: Spiders?

Yana: Nope…

Student 3: Grimm?

Yana: Not even close…

Roxxy: People?

Yana: Say that again?

Roxxy: People…. Unpredictable and clever…. Able to use their minds to trick and deceive others…

Yana: Correct, super correct…. Top of the class…. Yes…. People are the most dangerous creatures in this universe…. You never know what will set them off…

(The school bell rings)

Yana: Well…. I guess that's it then…

Vivian: No homework?

Yana: You live in a school, why would you need homework?

Roxxy: Hmmmm….

Yana: Roxxane, Can I see you for a minute?

Roxxy: What for?

Yana: Conversation…

(The rest of the class leaves)

Roxxy: What kind?

Yana: Why don't you trust me?

Roxxy: Really…. That's what you wanted me for?

Yana: Look, I know what you're going through…

Roxxy: You obviously never met me…

Yana: I know you've traveled with the Doctor…

(Roxxy pauses)

Roxxy: You know the Doctor?

Yana: I'm her oldest friend…. I've known her since she was a man…

Roxxy: Really?! I thought she was kidding when she said she used to be a man!

Yana: Nope…. I have a whole file, full of facts about the Doctor…

Roxxy: … Do you mind if I look through that?

Yana: Another time, you better get to Professor Goodwitch's class, she'll be furious if you're late...

Roxxy: Right…. Ok…. Well, Nice to meet you Professor…

Yana: Call me M…

Roxxy: M?

Yana: My first name is Mas…

Roxxy: Alright…. M…

(Roxxy leaves the classes)

(Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 9: Emergance

TARDIS Interior

(The Doctor is working on the underside of the console)

Roxxy: Doctor?

Doctor: Yeah?

Roxxy: Can I ask a personal question?

Doctor: Shoot…

Roxxy: Do you know a guy called Mas Yana?

Doctor: Mas…. Yana?

Roxxy: Yeah…

Doctor: Not really…. At least I don't remember a guy named Mas….

Roxxy: He likes to be called M though…. Still not ringing a bell?

Doctor: Sorry, not really…

Yale: Figures…

Roxxy: He said he has a whole file on you…

Doctor: Really?

Rfoxxy: Yeah…. You sure you haven't met this guy before?

Doctor: If I did, it was a long, long, long, long time ago…

Walter: Makes sense…. If I lived as long as you, I'd forget some of the people I met…

Doctor: Mostly I'd just delete them from my memory…

Bridget: That's harsh…

Doctor: It's not like I'm killin' them, just, forgetting they existed…

Vivian: Whatever the case is, why did you come here early?

Doctor: Would be rude if I didn't get to see off my fam in graduation…

Roxxy: First year…. I'm planning on going at least three more years after first year grad…

Walter: Same…

Bridget: You're not going without me…

Yale: You wouldn't last a day without us…

Roxxy: Thanks…. Viv, Rick, what about you guys?

Vivian: Most likely doing the same…. Depending on how my mom thinks of my continued disappearances...

Ricky: same…

Roxxy: Good…

Doctor: Well, Guess I'll have to see you off on fourth year grad…. Just to see how you all grow up…

Walter: You know we'll stay the same, just, taller, smarter…

Bridget: Better with girls?

Walter: Yep…. Wait what?

(The other seven laugh)

Walter: What?!

Roxxy: You are completely clueless, aren't you?

Walter: What, clueless about what?!

Roxxy: Nevermind that…. I just hope we stay friends with each other when we're more grown up...

Bridget: Ditto...

Yale: I'm not arguing…

Walter: Yeah…

Vivian: What about us?

Roxxy: Hey…. We can still be friends…

Ricky: And me?

Roxxy: Ehh…. Need to make up a little bit before it's official…

Ricky: …

Vivian: Are you…?

Ricky: that's…. Fine…. So long as it's not painful…

Roxxy: Eh… no promises…

Ricky: Fair…

Roxxy: Welp…. Doctor…. See ya when summer comes around…

(The teens walk out of the TARDIS)

Doctor: See ya…. My fam…

The next day, History class

Yana: So, The fact that the dark witch Salem, not only used her minions to sabotage the whole Vital Festival, she had put all kingdoms under chaos…

(The school bell rings)

Yana: Alright, you're last assignment, tell me what you have learned from this whole class…. Dismissed…

(The whole class exits out)

Yana: Roxxy, would you mind staying for a while? I have something to say to you…

Roxxy: Alright…

Walter: We'll wait for you…

Roxxy: Ok…

(The rest leave)

(Yana closes the doors)

Roxxy: Is there a reason why you're keeping me here?

(Yana turns to Roxxy)

Yana: Do you remember your childhood?

Roxxy: What does this have to do with the conversation?

Yana: Loads…. Now… do you remember your childhood?

Roxxy: Yes…

Yana: The most memorable moment in your life, tell me now…

Roxxy: Why?

Yana: Because it will change your life… forever…

Roxxy: The Signal Academy incident…. Wait…. Why did…?

Yana: Because it changed you…. Your personality, your "mood swings", that's a side effect of what is really going on…

Roxxy: Professor Yana, you're scaring me…

Yana: Good, because the more you're scared, the more she'll rise out…

Roxxy: Stop it!

Yana: No…

(Roxxy tries to run away but is stopped by Yana's laser screwdriver)

(Roxxy drops her travel diary)

Roxxy: What's happening to me?!

Yana: I put you in a stasis field…. You're not running away…

Roxxy: Professor Yana, STOP!!!

(Roxxy tries to struggle)

Master: Sorry…. But my name…. Is…. The Master…

Roxxy: What?..

Master: I'm going to save you…. By destroying the very thing that has bonded with you…

(The Master knocks out Roxxy, he drags her away from the front end of the lecture hall)

Team RWBY dorm room, 3 hours later

Bridget: Ok, I'd get if she was stopped by every professor on campus…. But THREE hours?!

Yale: Professor Port really must have her if she's gone that long…

Walter: I don't know…. Something doesn't feel right about this…. I'll go talk with Professor Yana…

(Walter exits the dorm)

Lecture hall

(Walter walks into the classroom)

Walter: Professor Yana?

(Silence)

Walter: Professor Yana…. Have you seen Roxxy?

(Walter looks on the ground, he sees the travel diary)

Walter: What the…? She never leaves this…. Something's up…

(Walter runs back into the halls with the diary)

Headmaster's office

Walter: You don't understand, something horrible has happened to Roxxy, and Professor Yana is behind it!!

Glynda: We're looking into this, Walter, and a professor of his talent and history, wouldn't do this!

Walter: So then why did I find her travel diary in Professor Yana's classroom?!

Yale: Professor Goodwitch, you have to admit, it's strange to find my cousin's diary in the last place she was before she disappeared…

Bridget: We'll investigate…. We're Ghostbusters, remember?

Oscar: Ghostbusters without their business…

Bridget: Whatever, she's our friend, she's our responsibility!

Glynda: ... Ok, fine…. Find your leader and investigate Yana…

Walter, Bridget, and Yale: On it…

Team RWBY dorm room

Walter: Oh come on….

(Walter looks through Roxxy's hoodie)

(Walter pulls out a pair of sunglasses)

Bridget: Ok…. Fashionable…. But what's the point of them?

(Walter puts them on, they start scanning the area)

Walter: Whoa…. They're…. Sonic sunglasses?!

Yale: You're kidding?!

Walter: Nope….

(Walter looks around the room)

Walter: Follow me…

(Walter runs out of the dorm)

(The others follow)

Global Communications Tower

(The three meet up with Ricky, Vivian, Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Pine)

Walter: She's below us…

Glynda: But, that's restricted access…. How did he get down there?!

Oscar: We'll talk about it later, right now, we have a student to save…

Walter: We can take the elevator…

(The seven enter the elevator)

(Walter sonics the elevator controls)

(The elevator goes down)

Glynda: How did you do that?

Walter: Sonic sunglasses, for both fashionable and hackable needs…

Under the school

(The seven exit the elevator)

(Everyone looks around the room)

Bridget: Big scary room…. Yeah totally not ominous…

(Walter looks towards the table, he sees Roxxy)

Walter: ROXXY!!!

(Walter runs over to Roxxy)

Roxxy: (groans) Huh…. Who's there?

Walter: ROXXY!!!

Roxxy: (snaps out) Wally?!

Bridget: ROSIE!!

Yale: Roxxy!!!

Roxxy: GUYS, HELP!!!!

(The teens and adults are stopped by a figure)

Walter: Who are you, you bastard?!

(The figure walks out of the shadows)

Walter: Professor Yana?!

Glynda: Mas, How did you get here?!

Master: It's Master, actually…

(Vivian looks around the room)

Vivian: Guys, look…

(The others see a strange red phone box)

Ricky: Throwing out a guess here…. That's yours?

Master: Yes…. My TARDIS…. I'm a Timelord…. Just like the Doctor…

Walter: Why did you kidnap our friend?!

Master: I'm doing what the Doctor was too weak to do….

Vivian: And what's that?

Master: Save this girl's life…

Yale: By killing her?!

Master: BY KILLING WHAT'S INSIDE OF HER!!!

(The seven silence themselves)

Bridget: What's…. Inside her?

Master: A long time ago, there was a huge Artron energy burst that blasted to the sky, all of time and space ruptured into one beam of energy…

Bridget: One beam of energy?

Flashback, Signal Academy

10yo Bridget: Is it done yet Rosie?

10yo Roxxy: Almost…

10yo Bridget: Hurry up…. Come on, hurry up!!

10yo Roxxy: Brig, hang on, it's almost finished…

(The 10 year old Roxxy tinkers with the device)

10yo Bridget: Is it done now…. Rosie, is it done?

10yo Roxxy: …. Now it is…

10yo Bridget: Yes… Great work, Rosie!

(10 year old Bridget picks up the device)

10yo Bridget: It's perfect!

10yo Roxxy: Well, I'm hoping this thing will change the course of science forever…

(The two girls smile and walk away)

(They're stopped by a beam of energy)

Flashback ends

Bridget: The incident at Signal!

Master: Exactly, that beam of energy, didn't just do anything to your friend, it had put the most dangerous person from this planet, into her subconscious…

Yale: Who?!

Master: ... Salem…

(Oscar and Glynda gasp)

Glynda: No…. You're lying!!!

Oscar: You're serious?!

Master: Of course I'm serious, either I destroy the entity, or I let it consume her darkness….

(The seven back away)

Ricky: How the hell are you gonna do that?

Master: With this…

(The Master takes out his Laser screwdriver)

Master: Do not attempt to stop me, unless you'd like to see her killed along with Salem…

(The Master points his screwdriver at Roxxy)

Roxxy: What are you doing?!

Master: This will be agony…. But it is necessary…

(The Master activates his laser screwdriver and points it at Roxxy)

(Roxxy cries and screams in agony)

Roxxy: PLEASE!!!! STOP!!!! STOP IT!!!!

(The seven watch in horror as Roxxy is being tortured)

Roxxy: NO, PLEASE!!!! STOP!!!!!

(The nine hear The Doctor's TARDIS materialize)

Master: No!!!! Don't you DARE!!!

(The TARDIS lands in front of the eight)

(A beam of energy emerges from Roxxy's position)

(Roxxy screams in pain)

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS)

Doctor: Master, what have you DONE?!

Master: Only what you were too weak to do, Doctor!!!

(The beam subsides)

(The Doctor runs up to the table and frees Roxxy)

Doctor: Roxxy, are you ok, can you hear me?

(Roxxy lifts her arm)

Doctor: It's ok, it's me…

(Roxxy chokes the Doctor)

(Roxxy opens her eyes, they're red)

Possessed Roxxy: Do you think your stupid friend can hear you over me, Doctor?

Walter: What the hell?!

Bridget: What have you done, Master?!

Master: This wasn't supposed to happen!

Possessed Roxxy: On the contrary, This was always meant to happen…. I was always inevitable…

Yale: What have you done with Roxxy?!

Salem: She's gone…. I destroyed her…

Walter: No……. No…. Nnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Salem: Welcome…. To the end of your pitiful lives…

(The Doctor and Walter run into the TARDIS)

Salem blocks the others from entering)

Salem: Like they'll have a chance to survive…

(Salem throws a beam of dark energy at the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes quickly)

Salem: NOW BOW TO ME…. YOU PITIFUL RACE!!


	10. The Girl of Two Souls

(Extended Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 10: The Girl of Two Souls

* * *

TARDIS Interior

(Walter and the Doctor hold on to the console tight)

Walter: DOCTOR…. WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Doctor: HUGE ENERGY PULSE, HIT THE ENGINES HARD!!! WE'RE OUT OF CONTROL!!!

Walter: YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?!

Doctor: HANG ON WALTER!!!

(The Doctor spastically moves around the console, flipping switches)

* * *

Colony Starbase, Dilison, July 5th, 4882

Dillon: Vix, Happy one year, hope you and your wife are having a great anniversary, just calling to wish you a great time…

(Call ends)

???: Aw, come on babe, it can't be that bad…

Vix: Tetra, I just have this feeling…. That something bad is gonna happen…

(The two hear the TARDIS materialize)

Tetra: What's that?

Vix: It can't be…

(The TARDIS lands inside of Vix's apartment)

Vix: Doctor?

(The Doctor and Walter exit the TARDIS quickly, smoke emanates from the TARDIS)

Doctor: Walter, You alright?!

Walter: I'm fine, you?

Doctor: Except for the fact that my ship just got badly damaged by an old witch from your planet…. Peachy…

(Walter looks at the TARDIS)

Walter: Damn it…. She blew the engine all to hell…. We can't travel…

Doctor: UUUUGH…. I hate it when this happens!

Vix: Is something wrong?

Walter: Vix?

Vix: Hello…

Doctor: Well, I guess I couldn't land anywhere better! How are you?

Vix: I'm fine…. But is something wrong?

Walter: Yeah, My team leader had been possessed by an ancient witch from the Dark War…

Vix: The Dark War?

Doctor: Not now, look…. My ship's engine is banged up because of her…

Vix: Team leader, who's that?

Walter: Roxxy…

Vix: Oh my God…. Well, you need to go back and save her!

Doctor: Problem is, we can't, she damaged the self repair systems…

Vix: Well, I think you forgot…. I'm an engineer, I can repair anything…. No matter how difficult it is…

Doctor: Really?

Vix: Hey, it's the least I can do, besides, You and Roxxy saved me and my crew from the Vashta three years ago…. I think it's time I pay my debt to you…

Walter: Thanks, how long will it take?

Vix: Depends on how damaged the engine is…. Might give some more Veritron rotators for a faster travel…

Doctor: Thank you Vix…

(Vix goes to her tools and equipment trunk, she picks it up and carries it into the TARDIS)

(The other two follow)

* * *

TARDIS Interior

Walter: Sorry to sound like someone who knows absolutely nothing, but what's Veritron?

Doctor: It's a material founded by a scientist and an archeologist in the 39th century…

Walter: So literally, six centuries from my time and this stuff exists? What does it do?

Doctor: It has a property of exerting five times the amount of power that gets put into it…. It's very efficient…

Walter: Well, this would have solved the energy crisis in Atlas a long time ago…

(Vix gets under the console and begins her work)

Vix: You call this severe damage? I call this nothing…

(Vix fixes the engine)

(The projection monitor pops up coordinates)

Doctor: Ha! Back online!

Walter: And new coordinates…. Where do those lead?

Doctor: No idea…. But where's the fun in knowing everything?

Walter: Alright, let's find out…

Vix: Can I come?

Walter: Huh?

Vix: I owe Roxxy a debt too, I want to repay it to her…

Doctor: Well then, Welcome Aboard Vix!

(Tetra enters the TARDIS)

Tetra: What the?

(The doors close, The TARDIS dematerializes)

* * *

Tokyo, Japan, October 28, 2022

(The TARDIS materializes near a concert)

(The four exit the TARDIS)

Doctor: Ok…. Tokyo…. 21st century…. Uhhgh, it's a Monday…. I hate Mondays, also Sundays, and Thursday afternoons, I can tolerate Tuesdays and Wednesdays…

Walter: Doctor, Is there a reason why we're here?

Doctor: Don't know, but let's find out…

(The four look around the area)

(Walter notices a girl with silver eyes)

Walter: Roxxy?

(The girl turns around)

Roxxy: Hello?

Walter: It's…. You isn't it, but how…?

Roxxy: Ummm…. Who are you?

Doctor: Don't you remember?

Roxxy: Should I?

Walter: Yes? Walter, remember?

Roxxy: Sorry, I don't think we've met…

(The girl walks away)

Vix: Ok, what was that all about?

Walter: She doesn't remember us…

Doctor: She's either an ancestor of Roxxy, or the Roxxy we know but with amnesia…

Vix: Meaning if she is the one that we know, why does she have amnesia?

Walter: More to the point, How is she here, AND still alive?

(The girl walks back to the four)

Roxxy: Hang on, did you say your name was Walter?

Walter: Uh... yes?

Roxxy: Weird, I feel like I've seen you before…. Oh that's right…. My weird dreams…

Doctor: Weird dreams?

Roxxy: I've always had nightmares, but then suddenly, I wasn't afraid of them, I started dreaming of weird things…. But the weirdest thing is, (points to Walter) he was in them, Walter Arthur Schnee…

Walter: What were they about?

Roxxy: Well, I was a ghost scientist called a Ghostbuster, I ran a business called Ghostbusters, I know, how original, I think it's because I saw the movie Ghostbusters, but I don't know, anyway, I was with Him, a weird cat girl named Brig, a weird guy named Yale, who was my cousin in the dream…. And we all defeated this monster who tried to destroy this place called Mountain Glenn…. And then…. Wait…. Hang on….(looks at the Doctor) Who are you? You look even more familiar every time I look at you…

Doctor: I'm the Doctor…. Remember Roxxy…. First time we met was in the lecture hall in your history class…

Roxxy: Ok, so you're saying my dreams are real?

Doctor: Yes…

Roxxy: Yeah Right…. And that box travels in time and space?

Walter: Yes…

(Walter grabs Roxxy's arm and holds her)

Walter: Roxxy…. Everything you've thought you dreamed, is real…. I am real, Brig and Yale are real, The Doctor, she is more real than anyone could imagine…

Roxxy: But then why would I dream of you?

Walter: Because…. You…. You died…. At least I thought…. But with you here showed me why…. Why you called me clueless, why everyone else called me an idiot, why everyone made fun of me for not noticing, but I know now, why they did that, why you did that…

Roxxy: What are you talking about?!

(Walter kisses Roxxy)

Vix: Whoa…

(Walter stops)

(Roxxy blushes)

Doctor: Roxxy, do you remember?

Roxxy: Doc…. Doctor?!

Doctor: Yes?

Roxxy: What just happened?

Walter: Do you remember how you got here?

Roxxy: I…. I…. I don't know…. I just woke up in an Alley a few weeks ago…. And then I was taken in by a family….

Walter: Roxxy, Salem has control of your body at Beacon…

Roxxy: Beacon's under attack?!

Doctor: Yes, and we have to go…. We have to stop her!

Roxxy: How?!

Doctor: No idea…. But just hope I have a plan later

(The four run into the TARDIS, Roxxy walks behind)

Roxxy: Look…. It can't be real…. It's just a box…

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS)

* * *

TARDIS Interior

(She looks around the console)

Walter: I thought you've seen this before…

Roxxy: It's…. It's real…. It's actually real…. The Blue Police Box that's bigger on the inside than the outside, that travels Throughout time and space!

Doctor: The TARDIS…. My TARDIS…

Roxxy: It's all real isn't it?! Yale, Brig, Beacon Academy, Mountain Glenn, Remnant?!

Walter: Yes…. It's all real…

Roxxy: But I just can't…. It can't be…

(Roxxy collapses and gets a powerful headache)

Roxxy: Gahhhh…. My head…

Doctor: It's possible that Salem damaged her mind enough that she can no longer remember or believe her own past…

Walter: So what do we do?

(The TARDIS interphase pops up)

Doctor: Awh…. So I did have one…. Good thing too…

Interphase: TARDIS Medical Circuits, online, protocol 924 has been activated…

(A head device pops down from the ceiling)

Interphase: Please put the subject's head inside of the device and connect to the Telepathic controls on the console...

(Walter puts Roxxy's head into the device, he puts Roxxy in a chair and connects the device to the telepathic controls)

Walter: Hope she knows what she's doing…

* * *

Roxxy's mind

Roxxy: What the? What's happening?!

(The TARDIS interphase pops up inside of Roxxy's mind)

Roxxy: Ghaah!

TARDIS: Hello Roxxanne Summer Rose, I am the TARDIS…

Roxxy: The TARDIS?

(Roxxy has another headache)

Roxxy: Gaaah!!

TARDIS: Please do not stress yourself more than you should…

Roxxy: What do you mean?

TARDIS: I'm afraid the amount of damage to your subconscious is very severe, all memories related to your friendships with everyone you have met, have been locked away into dreams…

Roxxy: So how do I get them back?!

TARDIS: Remember…. Slowly, as to not miss any detail…

Roxxy: Why?

TARDIS: If you go too fast, your memories will be lost forever, leaving you with no past, and no future…

Roxxy: So just go slow and look at details, this is gonna get boring really quick…

TARDIS: After the Doctor exits the interior, I will dematerialize and keep you within the time vortex so that we will have all the time to help you recover…

Roxxy: But what about Salem?!

TARDIS: Within the time vortex, you will be in a Nexus stasis…. A form outside of time and space itself…

Roxxy: Outside of time and space itself?

TARDIS: Yes…. I will be tracking your progress Throughout this experience…

Roxxy: …. Alright…. Just, stay close…. I don't like being alone in stressful situations…

TARDIS: I won't be far...

(The TARDIS interphase disappears)

Roxxy: Right, time to go through my memories…

* * *

Beacon Academy, main hall

(All the students and staff are in cages surrounding a throne)

Salem: ah…. Finally…. Everything I have ever worked for…. Finally done…. Ozpin, do you see what you've done? You've let my return slip your mind…. And you let it happen to the daughter of your most prized pupil…

Oscar: Salem, please, take me if you have to, but leave the children alone!

Salem: Oh no no no no no, my dear old friend…. I'm not just going to let you win…. I know your plan…. And I will not let it happen…

(Salem and the others hear the TARDIS materialize)

Salem: Right on time…

(The TARDIS lands in front of Salem)

(The Doctor, Vix, Tetra, and Walter exit the TARDIS)

Salem: Hello…. Doctor…. How do you like my new throne room?

Doctor: Whatever you have planned, I'll stop it…

Salem: What makes you think you can stop me…. I know all about you Doctor, every little detail about your life…

Doctor: I hope they said how many times I beat people like you…

Salem: Oh it did, but it also had documents…. On the people you had lost to people like me...

Vix: What is she talking about?

Walter: Yeah, what's she talking about?

Salem: Amilia Jessica Pond and Rory Arthur Williams…. Remember?

Doctor: Stop it…

Salem: Daniel Pink, Clara Oswald…

Doctor: Stop it!

Salem: Bill Potts…. Rose Tyler…

Doctor: STOP IT!!!

Salem: How many more will you let die by your side Doctor?!

Doctor: ENOUGH!!!

(Salem quiets)

Doctor: Enough…. Nobody else has to die today…

Salem: Then give up…. I win…

Doctor: No…

Salem: I don't think I was clear enough…

(Salem chokes the Doctor)

Salem: I said, give up…. I win…

Doctor: No…. Because as long as I have friends with me to stop you, you haven't won yet…

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Walter: No…. No no no no no!!!

Salem: I think your TARDIS says otherwise…

(Salem throws the Doctor down)

(The Doctor tries to get up, but is stabbed in the back by a revived Tyrian)

Walter, Vix, and Tetra: DOCTOR!!

(The three run over to the Doctor)

Tyrian: Is her word more clear now?

???: Can it, you overgrown scorpion!

(The others look up to see a man)

Doctor: Jack?

Jack: Hello Doctor, did ya miss me?

(Tyrian charges after Jack, but gets his tail shot off by Jack)

Walter: Who is he?

Jack: Captain Jack Harkness…. At your service…

Salem: No matter, It's just one more human I'll need to kill…

Jack: Good luck with that...

(Jack jumps down)

* * *

TARDIS Interior

(Roxxy is still strapped to the device)

Roxxy's mind

(Roxxy walks by the second to last memory of her adventures with the Doctor)

Roxxy: Alright, almost done…. Just need to watch this…. And remember…

(Roxxy watches as her memory plays out)

Roxxy: It's funny…. It's like watching your entire life outside of your body…

(The memory ends)

Roxxy: Alright, almost there…

(Roxxy walks over to the last memory)

Roxxy: God, I wonder if this is how the Doctor is when she's alone…

(Roxxy watches the memory of the Master trying to destroy Salem)

Roxxy: God…. I hate him…

(Roxxy hears something from the memory)

Roxxy: Wait what?! Play that back!

(The memory rewinds a bit)

Memory Master: Displace her…. And let her die…

(The memory ends)

Roxxy: So…. He wanted to bring Salem back…. He wanted me to die!!!

(The TARDIS interphase pops up)

TARDIS: Are you finished?

Roxxy: The Master…. He wanted this to happen…. He wanted Salem to come out, and destroy my planet…

TARDIS: So he wanted you to die?

Roxxy: That's why he blocked my memories…. He wanted me to die in the past, not knowing that everything else in the future was still going to happen!

TARDIS: So, what are you going to do now?

(Roxxy gives it a thought)

Roxxy: Be like the Doctor…. Give her a chance, and if she refuses…. She'll get what she deserves…

(Roxxy's mind starts fading white)

* * *

TARDIS Interior

(Roxxy wakes up, and gets out of the device)

Roxxy: Right, time to think up a plan…

Beacon Academy, main hall

(The Doctor is held up in front of the throne by chains)

Salem: It's just wonderful…. The Doctor…. Chained up like an animal

(The Master enters the room)

Master: Not even Harry Hoodini's classes will help you this time, Doctor…

Doctor: Look, you have no idea what you have done…. You have just let the most dangerous person out of an innocent girl's mind…

Master: I know…. And with that innocent girl gone…. I win…

Doctor: No…. Because she's still alive…

Master: What?

Doctor: Roxxanne Summer Rose is still alive…. She's in my TARDIS…

Master: You're lying…

(Everyone hears the TARDIS materialize)

Doctor: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Salem: No…

(Everyone sees the TARDIS materialize)

Master: Oh no no no no no!!!!

(The TARDIS lands)

(Roxxy exits the TARDIS with a BFG)

Roxxy: Hello…. Did you miss me?

Yale and Walter: Roxxy!

Salem: Guards seize her right now…

(The guards seize Roxxy and take away her gun)

Master: So much for a rescue attempt…

(The guard with the gun gives it to Salem)

Salem: Did you really think it was that easy to stop me?

Roxxy: Salem…. I'm giving you a chance…. Stop everything you're doing and walk away from this…

Salem: What makes you think I'll surrender?

Roxxy: Because I know deep down…. You won't destroy this world, and the people on it…

Salem: And why is that?

Roxxy: Because not only do you have my old body, you have my memories…. Memories of happiness, sadness, laughter, anger…. Everything that made me who I am now…

Salem: Well…. You have one thing right…

Roxxy: And what's that?

(Salem points the gun at Roxxy)

Salem: I have your body…

(Salem shoots Roxxy)

Walter, Bridget, Yale, and the Doctor: NO!!!!!!!

Salem: Now…. Where was I?

(Roxxy comes up behind Salem and puts her in a Headlock)

Roxxy: I think we're at the point where you say " You win, I give up"!

Salem: HOW?!

Roxxy: Time Displacement Gun, disguised as a BFG...

(The Master points his laser screwdriver at Roxxy)

Roxxy: Sorry, but this doesn't belong to you!

(Roxxy uses her silver eyes and swaps bodies with Salem)

(Roxxy judo throw a Salem in front of her)

(The Master misfires and hits Salem)

Master: No!!!

(Roxxy picks up the gun and turns the dials on it)

(She fires it at the Master)

Roxxy: And this school is taken…

(Roxxy takes out her Screwdriver and frees everyone)

(Everyone exits their cages and cheers Roxxy)

(The others of Team RWBY hug their teammate)

(The Doctor enters her TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

* * *

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: The poison…. I stimulated it…. Unfortunately…. I'm dying…

(The TARDIS beeps and vorps)

Doctor: Yes…. I know, it'll be awkward for them…. But they already know what my race can do to survive…

(The TARDIS vorps again)

Doctor: Well, I guess, a better goodbye is in order before I regenerate…

(The Doctor activates the projection monitor)

Doctor: Sorry Fam…. I know I didn't say goodbye face to face, but I'm dying…. Well not technically dying, I'm beginning a new regeneration…. I don't know what I'll look like, or what I'll be like…. But if we meet again, promise me, you'll take care of me…. The next me…. Goodbye, My Fam….

(The Doctor ends the message)

Doctor: And before you come out Doctor, I have somethings to say to you…. Basic stuff, never be cruel or cowardly, never eat pears…. They're disgusting…. But most importantly, take care of your companions…. They can be vulnerable sometimes…. But listen to them…. They'll keep you to the mark…

(The Doctor's body starts glowing with energy)

Doctor: Ok Doctor…. Time to get your shift on…

(The Doctor throws her arms up to the sides and regenerates)

(The interior of the TARDIS sparks and pops)

(The Doctor changes into a man again)

(The Doctor stops regenerating)

(The new Doctor looks around the console)

(He sees his reflection in the monitor)

14th Doctor:(Irish accent) Back to normal…. But with an Irish accent…. Brown hair…. Damnit, still not ginger….

(The TARDIS begins crashing back onto Earth 2.0)

Doctor: Whoa…. Ok, crashing is a thing!!!

(The Doctor runs around the console, flipping switches and levers)

(He stops infronto of the monitor)

Doctor: Ghah….. BONSAIIII!!

(The TARDIS falls towards the planet)


	11. The aftermath

The next day, after graduation

Roxxy: Hey Wally?

Walter: Yeah?

Roxxy: When you kissed me…. Do you…. you know…. "Like" like me?

Walter: Of course, I mean…. You liked me…. And you know…. I had to kiss you to at least get some of your memories back…

Yale: So you kissed my cousin, so she could get her memories back?

Walter: Yes?

Yale: Yeah better not say that to Ripley…

Walter: Wait…. Why?

Bridget: I think he's saying Ripley isn't ready for a brother in law just yet…

Roxxy: Well, Brig, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend, not husband and wife…. At least…. Not yet…

(Bridget drags Roxxy away by the hair)

Bridget: Ok girl…. You need some time away from ya boy…

Roxxy: Ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. ow…

(Bridget drags Roxxy near the corner)

Yale: I'd be careful…. You know how vulnerable she is now…

Walter: I know…. That's why I'm gonna take it slow…. I mean…. I need to know her better if this relationship is gonna be strong…

Yale: Dude, you do know who you're talking to, right?

Walter: Yeah…. Wait…. You mean?

Yale: Yep…

Walter: So?

Yale: Yep…

Walter: How long is this conversation going to be?

Yale: Quite a bit…

Walter: Oh boy…

Charlie's diner

(Walter is sitting in a booth)

(Roxxy joins him)

Roxxy: Sorry I'm a little late…. Traffic…

Walter: I get it…. So…. Of we're gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend, we'll need some boundaries…

Roxxy: Good…

Walter: Good?

Roxxy: Yeah…. I'm just like you…. I'm not fully ready for this either…. Besides…. I still have a little amnesia…

Walter: From the Master's plan?

Roxxy: Yeah, I don't really remember a lot from my childhood… all I remember is my dad's death, my "magician" training and practice, Ghostbusters, The Doctor….

Walter: Signal?

Roxxy: Yeah…

Walter: Well, I don't remember much either…. I mean…. My childhood was full of, "be like this, be like that", not a whole lot of me being me…

Roxxy: Your mom wanted you to go to Beacon Academy?

Walter: At first I didn't want to go…. But then, if I didn't, we would never had met…. And you'd most likely be dead…

Roxxy: So you're saying, we were meant to be together?

Walter: duhmmmm what?

Roxxy: First time flirting?

Walter: Was it bad?

Roxxy: Not a perfect 10 outta 10, but a solid 7.5 at the least…

Walter: Aight…. That makes me feel better about myself…

Roxxy: well, one of us has to…

(The two hear a commotion in the kitchen)

(One of the chefs runs out of the kitchen)

Chef: GHOSTS!!!!

Roxxy: Well…. First out of school mission?

Walter: Thought you'd never ask…

(The two run into the kitchen)


End file.
